


Oceanic Dreams

by OriginemMali, Tuesdayisdoom



Series: Time's Consistency [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginemMali/pseuds/OriginemMali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of mermaids wreck a ship, which only leads to more people on their own personal island of paradise. What else could they do to mess with these supposed humans that have come onto their beaches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Time's Consistency and as I've mentioned in the others, there is more than likely spelling and grammar errors within. So do read at your own discretion.

Spain grinned as he looked towards the island that was coming into view. "So zat's it?" "Hm? Oh si si this will be worth it trust me." France hummed as he looked around in at the surrounding waters. "Doesn't seem to be another ship coming in on this end, so he must not be here yet." "Vhich vill make zis even better because zen vhen he does shov up it vill be pointless." Gen stared towards the ship coming in with a smile on her face. She immediately went down to see what Shanon could possibly be doing and if she saw the ship.

Shanon was hanging half way out of her sea anemone, for being a blue stripe clownfish and all. She was just staring up at the surface waters as her scales were lightly cleaned by the water plant. She raised an eyebrow, a ship's shadow blocked her view of the distorted sun. She looked around, seeing if anyone else saw that before she sighed to slip out of her relaxed position.

Spain chuckled and looked towards the crew, nodding his head to signify them getting the ship ready. Prussia is going to the edge of the ship and peering over to see if he can spot any as they get closer to the island. Gen smiled when spotting Shanon and getting over to her. "Shanooooooooon who do you think it is?"

"I don't know.. Do you see the sails or a flag? All the ships look the same from down here." Shanon shook her head then crossed her arms,".. You want to go up to the surface and stalk them, don't you?"

Gen hummed as she moved around, casting a glance up. "Well yeah it would be fun. What else would I wanna do when a ship is coming in?" Spain kept an eye out for a little while longer ebfore letting France handle that as eh went to help the crew.

Shanon nodded,".. Okay. Only for a little bit. As soon as anyone sees us we come back home, got it?" She gave Gen a serious look as she moved upwards slightly. 

Prussia looked at France, "You sure zere's mermaids ant ze like here?" France chuckled, "It's something England would check out so best to see if it's true." "If it is then we'll be taking what's there." Spain added in. Gen smiled, "What? It's not like we'd be in danger." She is brushing off the problems as she went up to the surface and looked up to check a glance.

Shanon followed behind her, biting her lip. Why must Gen sound so innocent most of the time? She sighed then slightly broke the surface to get a clear view of the ship. She looked around for a jolly Roger or flag... Appears to be a ship from Spain this time... She bobbed back under water, she stuck out much more than Gen would.. So she was careful since there's no clownfish in the world as big as mermaid.. But a shark? Easy disguise.

Gen didn't seem to register that, but was excited as she looked at the ship. Prussia looked back at the water and paused before pulling away to get Spain. "I zink I see one!" France blinked and went to look himself, peering over to see where they were.

Shanon blinked, shit shit. She swam faster towards Gen before trying to pull her away.

Gen blinked and glanced at Shanon ebfore diving back under to get a good distance away. "Okay okay we can go now!" France hummed and looked at them when Prussia and Spain got back over. "Seems they left."

Shanon did the same, only leaving a trace of her existence by the glimpse of her tail as they went down. She was not comfortable until she was at that good distance,"... Well.. They can believe or not believe that we exist now.."

Gen smiled and turned around. "Let's go do that again." Prussia looked over, "Oh come on!" Spain hummed, "Well I guess we could get onto the island soon then."

"Says tHE SHARK LADY THAT ISN'T YELLOW-ORANGE." Shanon exaggerated in speech but ran her had through her hair,".. You sure you don't want to wait until tonight??" She would follow Genesis to make sure she was safe and all though, like a very cautious and good friend would.

Gen shrugged, glancing up at the ship then around. "Maybe see if another ship is coming. Then do it again tonight." She said before humming and moving past Shanon to go to the island and go through the little passages within so it would be quicker.

Shanon grumbled before following her again, this time from below so she wouldn't be spotted so easily.

Gen is just an excited child to see if anyone else it coming to the island so she can toy with more than one ship of people. Spain is getting the crew to find somewhere safe to anchor the ship relatively near the island.

Shanon was still looking around at their surrounding areas. She was curious too but she listened to other mermaids' tales about humans and pirates. She wondered who these people were like though.

Gen immediately surfaced once out form under near the island ebfore looking around to see if a ship is on this side. "Shanon did you spot anything?"

"Well... I only have seen their ship so far.. So.." Shanon shrugged.

Gen whined, lowering herself in the water enough to just cause bubbles on the surface. "Laaaaaaaaaaame."

Shanon hummed, leaning against an old broken pier,"Well, you got at least one group to terrorize."

Gen nodded before turning around. "So want to head back or just find somewhere to relax for now?"

Shanon paused in thought, then shook her head,"We came all the way here, let's stay for a bit."

Gen smiled, "Sure do you know a nice patch to chill on?"

"We can go dry up in the shade of the forest? Or chill in one of the underwater caves?" Shanon suggested.

Gen paused as he looked at Shanon, bobbing her head in and out of water. "Ummmmm soft grass says shade of the forest."

"Alright, let us go." Shanon snickered.

Gen grinned and quickly went closer to the side, getting out of the water and sitting on the ground for the moment.

Shanon joined her for that, staring up at the sky for a while. She sighed, hopefully they don't cause suspicion.

Gen smiled and after bit she moved to grass before just laying down and relaxing. "Anything you want to try to do today other than bug them?"

"We really don't have much going on today, right? Like no events?" Shanon slipped on over so she wouldn't be sighted.

"I don't think so. Do you have some fantabulous idea in mind?"

"... Want to sneak around and make them second guess themselves, like a lot?" Shanon smirked.

Gen blinked and smiled, "I agree to this and it would be so much fun to do so too."

"... Should we try.. Y'know.. Getting legs.. Or just stick to water?" Shanon glanced at her.

Gen hummed, "Legs sound fine. There's a lot of nice spots on land."

Shanon grinned,"Guess we got to dry up for a little longer then, eh?"  
Gen nodded and moved onto her side to look at Shanon. "Yup. Did you get a look at the guy leaning off the ship?"

"Er. Which one?" Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,"there was the one that alerted the others, and one that stayed behind to look at us."

Gen hummed, "Either one works for this conversation."

"Well the first guy had.. White hair and red eyes, so different... The other was blond and blue eyes..."

Gen nodded, "Yeah the second one was pretty normal looking. that's for sure."

"And there had to be more onboard..." Shanon glanced at her lower half, how much longer noooow.

Gen grinned, going to sit up at that. "Yeah but they're probably going to leave their ship so fun right there especially."

"Wonder if they'll camp out on land.." Shanon pondered out loud, then felt her tail slowly splitting into two legs. It honestly just felt like unsticking two sweaty legs from each other to her.

Gen thought it was a silly feeling as she stretched somewhat. "they most likely will. It will be fun though!"

Shanon kicked her legs a bit, looking down at the skirt she was provided with. She hummed as she got up and dusted off sand and dirt.

Gen grinned, glancing at Shanon then standing up herself. "Great so where to first?"

"Sneak around where they landed?" Shanon smirked.

Gen nodded and headed back. "Let's get going then!!!"

Shanon followed after Gen with a skip, watching their surroundings still.

Gen hummed as he focused on the ground as she walked. "So what's on your mind Shanon?"

"Nothing much? Just keeping an eye on things... Also trying to think of ways to freak them out..." Shanon shrugged.

Gen smiled, "We couuuuld act like fairies and flit around the place?"

"So make them believe in a different being? Nice... Are we close by yet?"

Gen looked up and around the place with a hum. "Maybe. Want ot stop and keep an eye out for when they hit the beach?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea there." Shanon nodded.

Gen grinned and stopped after a while ebfore taking a seat and moving some plants around. 

Shanon hid behind a boulder and some bushes for cover instead, peeking through said greenery to look.

Gen grinned, getting settled as she watched. Prussia got off the boat once the boats had hit land. Spain looked around with a hum. "Wonder why we haven't seen any others after that." France shrugged, "they probably got scared away. It's a shame."

Shanon rolled her eyes at that. She bit her lip as to not create sound. She watched all of them in interest.

Gen watched with amusement as the trio waited for the crew to get it all settled. Prussia stretched before looking around. "Vhere to first Spain?" Spain hummed as he got out a relatively tattered book and flipped through it. "According to this there's some spots they should be located near." France nodded, "Then let's take a look."

Shanon looked over to Gen, grinning. Shall they start here?

Gen looked at Shanon and smiled widely before nodding. She gave it a few minutes before bolting up and dashing to one side while giggling.

Shanon got up to do the same-esque thing. She ruffled a few leaves as she giggled before going completely silent behind a far off tree.

Prussia looked in that area, raising an eyebrow. "Is zere anyzink else here?" Spain looked around before looking through the book. "I don't think so?" France smiled, "This certainly seems interesting."

Shanon hummed before taking to the tree, resuming her giggling as she moved around very quickly.

Gen giggled as she continued running around. Prussia nodded slightly, "Vell hopefully zey aren't much trouble." France chuckled, "I certainly hope we get ot meet them."

Oh, they were going to be a lot of trouble as Shanon got an idea. She quieted down as she moved more silently to find Gen.

Gen had slowed down to stop giggling since it was trying to turn into laughter. Spain smiled, "Well it sounds fine for now."

Shanon caught up to her and rubbed her back gently, whispering for her to shhhh.

Gen covered her mouth, glancing at Shanon to see if she needed something or not.

"Tonight, we steal from them." Shanon has had a taste of doing things out of the norm and now she wants more.

Gen blinked and grinned as she lowered her hand. "Sounds good to me."

"After all, they jinxed themselves." Shanon grinned, then glanced back at the mainland. She was surprised that they didn't come running.

Gen snickered with a nod before heading back further in. Seems they were itching to, but being ready for nightfall is best with how long it took them to get there anyways.

Shanon stayed there for a moment to watch the trio from afar before heading back with Gen. She felt compelled to stay or to go back closer to the guys.

Gen headed to one of the nice ponds with a grin, waiting to speak until they were a good distance away. "Okay so Shanon got anything else in mind?"

"Hmm.. We could convince them that we're stranded?" Shanon said, crossing her arms in thought.

Gen smiled, "Aw but I was thinking about just sneaking in during night and then getting some stuff."

"It's all about taking steps. First we sneak in, get some stuff, then we can be purely innocent girls." Shanon snickered.

Gen laughed and nodded, "Yeah it'll be fun that's for sure."

"So until nighttime it is~" Shanon smirked,".. Oh you know what would really mess them up? If we came to them as humans and our normal bodies. But we'll wait longer to do that if you agree."

Gen smiled, "Why wouldn't I want to do that? It sounds great!"

"Nice nice, so we got our layout then." Shanon glanced back towards where the came, just in case.

Gen flopped down, taking a seat with a hum at that. "Yeah sounds good. Let's stop for now."

Shanon nodded, joining her on the ground,"Wonder why they came here.."

Gen smiled, "Probably depends on what's in that book one of them was holding."

"Object number one to snatch then." Shanon hummed, looking up at the sky again.

Gen nodded in agreement. "anything else you want to do for the time being then?"

".. Sunbathe, cool off after?" Shanon suggested just because timeskip to night would be good.

Timeskip sounds good on this end as Gen smiled and nodded again. "Yeah sounds good."

\--------

The moon was high up in the sky, shining light from its crescent shape. Shanon decided to stick to her human form to sneak around their campsite. As of right now though, she looked towards Gen while they were still by the pond,"Ready?"

Gen snickered before heading back towards them. "Oh yes this is going to be fun."

Shanon nodded, making sure to be extremely quiet. Just to be cautious of any light sleepers or guys still awake.

They all seemed to be sleeping considering the fact that they didn't think to be in danger yet. Gen smiled as she moved forward, looking around in thought about where to look first.

If Shanon remembered correctly, that tan man had the book. She tiptoed over to him, since it would seem reasonable to have such a book near him.

Spain was sleeping peacefully with his coat being used as a blanket and a small bundle of fabric as his pillow. Gen eyed the man before crouching to try and search the pockets.

Shanon was mostly searching items that were around him instead since it was a BOOK. She glanced at the others too though.

Prussia was sleeping with his coat rolled up as his pillow and Gilbird nestled near his face on the ground. France had fabric underneath him and some as a pillow, using his coat as a blanket. Gen smiled as she focused on looking before pausing when Spain moved with her hand still in one of the pockets.

Shanon tensed up at that but she continued moving to check out a box, where was that damn book?!

Gen glanced at Spain to make sure he wasn't waking up as she slipped her hand out then paused when moving. Considering the fact that Spain probably took the book from an earlier raid against a certain magic pirate, he was holding it close as he slept to make sure he didn't lose it.

Gen had the right idea then. Sooo Shanon will investigate other things. Such as searching around Prussia's stuff.

Prussia is sleeping, but that didn't mean Gilbird woke up when Shanon began that. The bird definitely was up and getting close to Shanon when seeing that she was there. Probably to meet her and find somewhere cozy on her to sit. Gen is silently applauding ont he inside but also whining inside as well because he's holding it close so she has to think of something to get it.

Replace it with something Gen. Shanon blinked, looking at the bird with a smile once she realized what it was. She placed her finger over her mouth though, silently asking for the bird to be quiet.

Gilbird hovered near her face for a moment before seeming to just go up and settle on her head for the time being. Seems he is a-ok with her messing with Prussia. Gen is wondering what to grab that would be similar. She ended up settling with the first thing she spotted that was nearby and going in to swap them.

With Gilbird basically out of the way, Shanon was looking to see what Prussia had in his... Luggage? Box? Whatever it was. Maybe if something caught her eye, she'd take it.

In Prussia's box had things like a simple change of clothes, his boots, a few rolled ups maps, his guns as well as his sword since he wouldn't sleep with them on him, a compass, a few papers, and some writing utensils.

Shanon paused before smirking. She took out his boots, just to mess with him. She quietly shut his box, then looked around. Sure she didn't have a use for them, but it was perfect. She glanced to Gen to see if she was having trouble.

Gen was holding the book triumphantly as she watches a sleeping Spain to make sure he won't wake up. She looked at Shanon before grinning and giving her a thumbs up. Then paused ebfore pointing to her head as if to ask what a bird was doing up there.

Shanon shrugged and pointed with the boots at the albino. Then she gently nodded to the forest, time to go back?

Gen nodded and carefully moved away form the pirates before heading back into the trees. She had already opened the book by the time she reached the overgrowth and was flipping through it. Gilbird has yet to move from his spot and probably won't unless forced.

Shanon held in a sigh before lightly nudging the bird, then held out her hand so she could elevate him back down to his owner. She hoped the bird would understand that anyway.

Gilbird did move but only seemed to get comfortable on her head again. That is until the little guy went into her hand and then went down himself back to his original resting spot.

Shanon mouthed the words thank you before disappearing into the woods. Just to meet up with Gen back at the pond most likely.

Gen was wandering back to the pond after shutting the book. She didn't think for a second ebfore submerging at least her lower half into the water to wait for Shanon to catch up.

Shanon hummed placing the boots off to the side, then raising a brow at Gen,"... You know books are not waterproof. Like most things."

Gen held the book up with a hum. "I'm holding it not trying to drown it. Buuut I don't know what it says so work your magic, Shanon."

Shanon rolled her eyes as she took the book,"It's not magic." She flipped it open to what appeared to be a bookmarked section.

Gen smiled, "I know but I like that word, so I used it." The bookmarked section seemed to cover vague mentions and details about mermaids and where some might possibly reside.

"... Well they certainly came searching for our species.. What for, I don't have a clue. How amusing that they could have been on a wild goose chase though." Shanon shook her head.

Gen hummed, "Why us though? Is it because of how glamorous we are?" As if to make emphasis her tail swayed enough to splash the sides next to her int he water.

Shanon sighed,"I would imagine, with how this book is written... We are considered rare or nonexistent."

Gen blinked, "Really? So why would they write about us? Actually what else is in there? Is there anything aobut fairies too?"

Shanon flipped to the convenient table of contents, glancing over the chapter names and page numbers. She hummed as she did so.

Considering who actually owns this, there was most likely a brief page or so dedicated to specific species that could be fictional or not but written down either way. It came off as a beginning book like jotting down notes and beliefs on each one and then where they might be but that being it. He probably had more detailed pages with him on the species he has ran into.

".. Well there's just... Scribbled down notes. Not much else." Shanon shrugged.

Gen grinned, "Well what should we do with this book now that we have it?"

"Hmm.. Keep it to ourselves and watch the mayhem? I mean. I stole the red eyed guy's boots, Gen. We gotta see how they react." Shanon smirked.

Gen snickered, "Alright that sounds good. Want to go back to your cozy home and sleep for the rest of the night or nah?"

"I'll rest in the water here, really. You can go back home if you want." Shanon closed the book, hiding both it and the boots in a bush. Then she slid into the warm-cool waters.

Gen hummed as she slid in deeper. "I think I'll go. I'll be back when morning comes!" With that she was underwater and traveling back into the depths through caverns.

Shanon smiled before diving down to find a sea anemone to sleep in. Perfect.


	2. Clownfish Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ship has come in and more people looking for mermaids where they aren't wanted.

France was awoken when the Spaniard started cursing in Spanish about not finding the book and starting ot look through everything. Prussia sat up and yawned before looking at Spain and watch him go around, waking up any crew member he got near to interrogate the life out of them without a word of English mixed in. "Vell he seems to have lost it." "What did he lose?" "His patience most likely." was all the albino said as he reache dinto his box to put his boots on. He paused before looking inside and frowning. "Oh come on! Vhere are my boots?!?" "how'd you lose those?" Gen was trying not to bowl over laughing as she crouched in her hiding spot to watch this unfold. Mike stirred from the muffled angry noises going on above the surface. He yawned and swam up to see what was going on.

Shanon covered her mouth, thankfully they were dry and everything by now... But if a certain variable would happen to be in existence, their entire plan would be blown as well as their covers. She was amused as fuck, and hoped that the bird would not fly over to them.

Spain turned ot look pointedly at France and Prussia as if to blame them before something clicked and his plopped down on the sand with a groan that sounded like he was saying fairies. Prussia paused and then groaned himself as he got it. France sat up and started looking in his box ad he silently prayed that everything was there. Well before gilbird even had a chance to turn in their direction something happened that lead to everyone awake to look towards the water. Mike yawned after surfacing and looked at them before blinking. "Is something wrong?"

Shanon internally screamed and looked at Gen. Then gestured various times at the situation like MIKE APPEARED. MIKE IS FUCKING THINGS UP. SHIT WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING

Gen was looking right back at her with a face like I don't know what to do. what are we going ot do. There was a pause before Spain was up and inching into the water and over ot Mike. "Si someone seems ot have stolen something of mine." Mike blinked, "Really? Well maybe I could help? Who do you think took it?" "Fairies." "...Uh I'm sorry but there's no fairies here. At least I don't think so? Someone probably pulled a prank on you... Oh I'm Mike." France and Prussia shared a glance before getting up and inching over as well with the crew shuffling around to get things ready. 

Shanon groaned quietly,"I'll just run and nab him.. You meet us back by the pond." She steeled herself before running out of the forest, then tackling Mike into the water. One word was heard before they dived down under," IDIOT! " The slap of her own clownfish tail hit the water as well. She was not losing one of her mermaid pals. This went kind of like a QuickTime event in a game. The writer apologizes. 

It would make sense to be a QuickTime event and is perfectly fine. But Spain wasn't going ot leave it at that and dove in after them. Prussia and France took a glance at each other before agreeing to take a look deeper into the forest at that to see who else wa sin there. Gen was off and heading ot the pond the second Shanon started running.

Shanon glanced back, freaking out on the inside. Then she glared at Mike as she made the both of them dive deeper into the depths. A cheap tactic but a good one,".. I blame you."

Spain had stopped swimming after that at a certain level and wen tback up to the surface to curse about losing them. Mik blinked, "What's going on Shanon?"

"We're going to the pond on the island first to make sure Gen gets out. And those guys are not friends, Mike. They came searching. For us. They were going to capture you." Shanon steered them back towards the island, where the underwater tunnels would be.

Speaking of Gen, she had slowed down once at the pond and was takigna seat near it just in case fo rhte time being. Prussia and France were behind as they had chosen to wait for Spain whenever hearing him surface back up. Mike started swimming himself with a glance up at the water. "Why?"

"I have no clue but we took this book they had yesterday to see what was up. That's how I know what I know... Let's just hurry on up." Shanon was nervous about this all.

Mike blinked and nodded. "well maybe they'll be nice." Precious cinnamon roll doesn't see the bad.

"Uh huh... Sure. Humans. Nice." Shanon shook her head as they broke the surface,"... Genesis?"

Gen looked at Shanon then Mike and waved. "Yeah I think they're coming, so we should be careful. Did you see anything out of the ordinary when in the water?"

"I was too busy focused on Michael. And get ou--" "I told you guys to stAY ON THE BLOODY SHIP." A loud voice echoed in the area. Shanon blinked, turning her head towards the sound as two young boys and an older adult male came into view. S h i t.

America grinned, "Oh come on! It's an unexplored island can you really blame us???" Canada pointed at America as if to blame him for dragging him off the ship. Gen paused when looking at those three before looking at Shanon as if to ask what to do now. Mike blinked when looking at them. "It can't be that bad that they aren't on a ship."

Shanon grumbled to herself before hiding under the broken pier. England crossed his arms,"America, honestly. You could have gotten hurt or there could have been someone els--..." He trailed off as he looked at Gen.

Mike blinked and looked at Shanon as if to ask if she was okay. Gen smiled slightly and waved at him. "Hello there. you have big eyebrows and a poofy hat so I'm guessing you're like the guys that are probably mad at us. Would you be a dear and go talk to them for us?" Seems she was willing to dump their troubles on some human rather quickly. America blinked, "What's a chick doing on this island if it's unexplored?" "Hey I know for a fact I cannot fly human with weird eyes." Canada glanced at America, who grumbled as he adjusted his glasses then at Gen then England. Speaking of pirates, the noise the trio was making as they attempted to find them was definitely getting louder as they got closer.

England twitched before trying to hide the fact that the twins were here,"Okay okay go over here, I hear a group of annoyances coming near." Shanon deadpanned like Mike. I obviously do not like these people. They are scary. 

America blinked, "And miss the action? Iggy!!!!" Canada couldn't really try to do as told because when he tried ot move away America had grabbed his arm to keep him there too. Mike blinked and moved under with her at that to try and offer comfort. Gen hummed, "The name's Gen by the way." Right after saying that Prussia got over to them, pausing when seeing them before noticing England and frowning. "Eyebrows is here, Spain." Spain practically came out rather quickly at that as he looked at England. "You're rather slow getting here. Did you need time to sell that tattered ship of yours?" France slipped out after them, glancing at them before noticing Canada and pausing for a moment. He gon blow.

England tensed up as he looked over his shoulder,".... Ahem.. France, I know you are not pleased but if it weren't for your friend Spain here, I wouldn't have known these two were even on my ship until we had to check certain supplies...." He gulped, he came unprepared for this. Shanon nodded at Mike, then glanced over at the drama happening.

France frowned, "So you're perfectly fine dragging Matthew along anyways after finding out?!" He was going over and quickly pulling Canada away from America as he jabbed a finger at England. "Why did they even get unnoticed anyways, huh? Were you that caught up in your fantasies?" Spain rolled his eyes and paused when seeing Gen before frowning, "Where's your friends?" Gen tilted her head as she feigned confusion. "Friends? Who could you possibly be talking about?" "Vhere did you put my damn boots?!" "Hey that wasn't me. I took the book not the boots." 

England held his hands up in defense,"Nonono, do you think I would have just dropped them off at the nearest port by themselves after my ship was.. Tattered? I thought I could protect them well enough after finding them anyway... And they are quite good at making compelling arguments. Plus Matthew gave me an adorable look that I couldnt ignore." He was embarrassing himself as he turned red at that. Thank God his crew was at the ship still. Shanon deadpanned again before swimming into the open,".. Nice Gen, nice. Admitting what you did. Great.... And uh, is that group over there going to be okay?" She pointed to the feuding 'couple'. 

France huffed, "I can't believe you didn't detect them on your ship in the first place you unkept disaster." Gen looked at Shanona nd shrugged, "eh not my problem and who knows. One of them is kinda hot though." Spain frowned, "hand over the book now." "Now you're just being rude, so no." Prussia rolle dhis eyes, "Vhere are my boots?"

"Yes yes. I am in the wrong for not detecting Alfred or Matthew. Despite Matthew being quiet and Alfred being more sneaky than any of us could dream to be." England please work on your wording. Shanon faked a gagging noise at Gen then hummed when Prussia continued talking about his boots,"Eh, I don't think I remember where I put them." Liar.

France glared and instead of making a snide comment, he sneered and flicked England on the nose. "go back to your ship of crooks." Gen laughed at the reaction she got from shanon before moving to put her feet in water. "Well I think I've been out of water long enough and they already seem to know." Mike was peering form hiding to see if the angry couple was calming down. "He was still careful to make sure they didn't get hurt." America glanced over and blinked, "Oh hey a guy lives here too? how inhabited is this island, Artie?" Canada looked at Mike and blinked ebfore waving slightly. Prussia frowned, "Is it near here." Spain was already grumbling under his breath as he started checking int eh bushes and tears nearby.

England gritted his teeth before holding America closer, then calmed down "Say, Alfred, can you tell me why we came here? Because I am pretty sure I went over what was living around here." Shanon started floating on her back, gently using her tail to maneuver around the pond,"Your pal has the right idea with how he's searching at the moment."

America paused, "Honestly? It was getting boring so I stopped listening after you opened your mouth." Prussia huffed and started looking himself. Spain grinned when finding them, grabbing the book and putting it in his coat pocket before holding Prussia's boots up. "Here they are." Gen blinked, "Aw shoot I wanted to look at the pictures in that book more." Mike smiled and waved back. "Hi I'm Mike!" Canada smiled slightly, going to say something until France pulled him to the side. "Well since I can't trust you to put Matthew somewhere safe I'll be taking him along."

".. Mermaids, Alf. Look. Right there. Look at those people." England sighed, then looked to France, glaring a bit,"Matthew was safe with me. During the entire trip here. He was safe. And so was Alfred." Shanon paused before swimming over to land and pulling herself out,".. Er.. Can you guys tone it down a bit? Fighting in front of kids is kind of bad."

America looked at them, focusing on shanon ebfore grinning. "Dude what other fictional things are real then?" France scoffed, rolling his eyes at that. "Like I would believe a pirate such as yourself, England." Canada looked at shanon, smiling like it was natural for them to argue. Mike looked at Shanon before falling after to get out. "Hey how about we just sit down and enjoy our surroundings? There's enough space for everyone to just lay down and look at the sky." Gen snickered and just brought herself further underwater until only half of her face was above water as she watched them. Prussia took his boots, taking that chance ot put them on as Spain made sure the book was safe in his pocket.

"Guys... Seriously.." Shanon sighed, shaking her head with a rather sad face. Mainly because arguments like that brought her own mood down as well as others. England rubbed his temples,"Says the other pirate."

France went to make a retort, only to stop when Canada tugged on his arm to get his attention. Canada nodded to Shanon and Mike, "They want you guys to stop arguing." Mike smiled, "We should be friends instead!" "Vhy vould I be friends viz someone zat took my zinks?" "It's not like you couldn't get another pair of boots." Spain commented but did frown. "But he has a point considering they took the book." Gen submerged her head underwater before coming back up as she got close to the edge, spitting a mouthful of water at Spain.

Shanon facepalmed,"Gen, was that necessary?.. Okay, I think you guys are smart enough to figure we were the ones running in the forest yesterday. We were curious. And we wanted to mess with you guys. I purely took your boots for fun, but I'm not rude enough to keep them. I probably would have returned them to you the next night. As for that book..... We heard you guys talking about it, so we wanted a look ourselves.... Also don't mind Mike, he is very optimistic and friendly. Like. No matter what." England was quiet as he listened to what seemed to have had happened over night, he nodded slowly.

Bubbles came from Gen as she hid half her face underwater again. Seems she was getting bored and wanting to cause more trouble. Mike shrugged, "Everyone's good in some way." Spain sighed, "Well at least big brow pirate here didn't get the book. That would be a pain to try and get again." Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Do you guys do zis to everyone?" "Not really. Shanon decided to go along with me messing with people that stop by this time and it ended up leading to that." seems Gen will talk actually. America blinked, "how'd you know they were coming?" "Underwater tunnels obviously." Canada is trying not to laugh as America huffed and puffed his cheeks out at the 'duh' tone he was given.

Shanon giggled,"Normally I try to keep these two out of trouble but.." She glance at the group,"I felt like messing with you guys would be okay. Call it intution." England is not enjoying being the butt of the joke for the trio here.

Mike grinned, "So how about we all get to know each other? I'm sure it will be fun!" Gen laughed, "Sure thing and we'll hang out with them without getting killed. Great plan Mikey." France looked at Canada then them before humming. "I don't see why not. I'm France. This is Canada, Prussia, Spain, America, and ... England. " Prussia raised an eyebrow at France before shrugging. "Or you kan call me Gilbert. Speaking of Gil..." He glanced ato his shoulder as Gilbird settled there as if summoned. "Zis is Gilbird." "Oh Shanon that's the bird that was on your head last night!" 

England sighed before walking over to be at a more comfortable conversational distance. Shanon blinked,"Oh yeah, that was the little fella. Cute guy snuggled on my head while I went through your stuff... Nice to meet you guys..."

Gen looked at England before hummed, "Lemme try your hat on." Prussia raised an eyebrow before looking at gilbird for an explanation. Gilbird instead just got cozy on his owner's shoulder. france smiled slightly, "So what now?" Mike paused then grinned. "Weeeell how long can you guys hold your breath?" "We're not going underwater." Spain stated as he took a seat on the ground. America went to the water, taking a seat on the edge. "What do you guys do for fun?" Canada was standing near France, glancing at the group as if not sure how to pitch in exactly and was probably waiting to just be part of the background.

England raised an eyebrow,"Uh... Depends if you're going to steal it." Shanon laughed at Mike's suggestion,"I don't think you want them to confuse us with Sirens, Mikey..." She glanced at Canada before looking at America,"We usually race.. Pull pranks.. Check out who's visiting the island..."

Gen raised an eyebrow right back. "Why would I steal it if it's going to get ruined once it goes underwater?" Mike shrugged, "It was just a suggestion." America grinned, "What kind of pranks?"

England nodded,"Alright, just trying to be careful. " He took off his hat and handed it to her. Shanon smiled,"Making humans think we're a different being... Moving the tiniest things around... Splashing people with water when they're sleeping or not paying attention." 

Gen grinned excitedly as she looked closely at the hat before putting it on her head. "Why do you humans wear hats like this?" America snickered, "those sound like fun." "You guys also take zinks." Prussia commented as he went ot join the conversation. Spain was waiting a moment before taking out the book to flip to the bookmarked section to glance over.

"Distinguishes us. It's just a neat accessory." England hummed. Shanon rolled her eyes,"I told you I was going to return them. The bird was what made me want to return it anyway because he's so adorable."

Prussia chuckled slightly, "Ja Gilbird is razer adorable." Gilbird moved from his spot on Prussia's shoulder, going over and resting on shanon's head. Gen nodded, "So why waste your time here if you're a pirate? Arne't you suppose to be stealing riches or something like that?"

Shanon smirked at Prussia like haha he picked me. She softly tapped the bird's head like a pet. England smiled crookedly,"Well for one, I have kids to look after.. and two, you guys were originally the treasure here. Rare and valuable. But whatever." 

Prussia most definitely look betrayed at that as he looked at Gilbird. Gilbird got even cozier on Shanon's head at that with a small chirp. America laughed, "Uh oh seems Gilbird likes someone elseeeee." Gen blinked, putting her arms on the edge to put her head in her hands as she looked at him. "Hm really? What made you change your mind then?"

Shanon is grinning way too much from this. She will pet the birb until the birb does not want pet,"It seems like so~" England shrugged,"This entire event right here." He glanced over to Spain, curious as to what he was looking up.

Spain was checking to how true England's word in the book was as he casted a glanced from the book to the mermaids from time to time. Prussia huffed and reached out to take Gilbird. "Vhatever." Gen looked around and smiled, "Ah yes well it was very lucky. Spain almost took Mikey then Shanon intervened and they fled underwater and I came ehre ot wait for them to show up as the other two most certainly followed after me. Pure luck."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Shanon asked, because birds can be mean sometimes. England nodded as he listened,"interesting.."

Prussia nodded, picking Gilbird up in his hands before setting him on his head. There was a pause before Gilbird moved off his head and onto Shanon's again. Gen hummed, "I would think so. But how did you know about this island? Did you follow these three?"

Shanon muffled her laughter with her hand, very amused by these antics. England shook his head,"I had come across this book Spain has here, and then he stole it from me. Too bad I already memorized its maps and charts."

Gen blinked, "Really? So what you're going ot go through and look for all of them?" Prussia is staring at Gilbird as if to blame him for all this. America was definitely laughing as well.

"Well that was the plan, and also to bring back proof of their existence." England stretched a bit. Shanon continued laughing until she snorted, his expression was priceless! But at that same moment, her tail had dried up into legs. Right in front of everyone.

Gen nodded, "That makes sense. Good luck with fairies." Prussia huffed, folding his arms and looking away because he will not look at the Gilbird. America blinked, "No way you guys get legs too?"

"Thank you." England looked over to America and Shanon, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Oh yeah. If we hang out of water for long enough, our tails will separate into legs and etc." Shanon stood up, brushing off sand and dirt,"Honestly, it just feels like separating sticky sweaty legs.. Like on a hot and humid summer's day."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "vell zat's nev." America smiled, "It's cool!" Gen hummed, sinking into the water until it was just her head. "Anything else?"

Shanon walked over to Prussia, but at a reasonable distance. She seemed to be thinking as she looked at him, tilting her head the slightest bit as to not disturb Gilbird. England shrugged,"I don't know about you guys, but you should probably inform your crew about something before they start searching for you."

Prussia looked at Shanon and looked at her questioningly. America is watching with musement to see what will happen. Gen shrugged, "Nah we're good."

Shanon giggled as she cupped Gilbird into her hands, whispering very quietly to him. Probably something like Go on, go back to your owner. England shook his head,"Precautions are a good thing to have, you know." 

Gen smiled, "Maybe but that's not my job." Gilbird chirped in response before accepting it and going over, resting on Prussia's head. Prussia paused, looking at her. "Did you do somezink to him?"

"I know, I was hoping Frog and Spain were paying attention." England grumbled. Shanon smiled at him,"I just asked him to go back to you is all."

Gen laughed, "Oh well it's fine really." Prussia nodded, "Right okay zen." Mike has now started chatting with Canada after encouraging the Canadian to actually come over to talk.

"Uh huh..." England hummed, glancing at Mike when he had done that... Shanon paused in thought before kissing his cheek. Then hummed as she walked away.

Mike was just being a cheerful mermaid and talking to Canada to try and have him relax and have fun. Prussia blinked and watched Shanon before glancing at America. He motioned for America to go do something else before going to follow Shanon. "Vhat vas viz zat?"

England will still keep an eye on him. And America since he's doing something else now. France wtf are u doing. Shanon blinked, looking at him,"A kiss on the cheek?"

Prussia nodded, "Ja vhat vas up viz it?" Mike and Canada are having casual talk. America is going to join them in this talk. France is going to talk to Spain.

"Isn't it normal to do that?" Shanon tilted her head. She hasn't given context as to why it was normal. Maybe it had to do with some books she read. England is going to watch the boys closely then.

Prussia raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Nein it's not normal." Mike was keeping a perfect balance with talking to Canada and America. America seemed interested in what things cause trouble. Gen is contemplating going underwater with the hat on or not.

Shanon tilted her head,"It seems to be a normal thing to do when you think someone is..." She paused then looked around as if avoiding the end of her own sentence. England would not appreciate it or approve that. But he wants to make sure his boys are okay.

Gen is sinking lower into water until half of her face was underwater. Prussia blinked, "...Vhen you zink someone is vhat?"

England blinked, glancing at Gen. He raised an eyebrow,".. And what are you doing?" Shanon held her hands behind her back,"Someone is what, indeed." She cleared her throat, she could blame the sun for the pink on her cheek rights?

Gen paused because she'd been caught. "...Nothiiiiing." She was contemplating whether she can go underwater quickly. Prussia moved close to her questioningly. "Vhat is it zough?"

"... Gen, give me my hat back." England stared at her. Shanon turned away and crossed her arms,".. I think the word was... A.... Attractive?" More quick walking.

"What why? I'm not doing anything!" Prussia blinked, following her with a smirk. "Attractive? You zink I'm attractive?"

"Gen." England raised an eyebrow,"My hat. You are getting dangerously close to the water." Shanon felt her cheeks warm up as well as her ears,"I think you can figure that out yourself."

Gen huffed, making bubbles in the water. "I won't get it ruiiiined." Prussia hummed, "I zink zat's great."

"Then stop getting so close to the water then." England grumbled, glancing back at Mike and the two other boys. Shanon wants nothing to do with this man right now. "Sure you do, you probably get it all the time." She is avoiding any sort of contact with him, both eye and physical.

Prussia grinned, definitely getting close anyways. "vell I don't knov about you, but it is enjoyable to hear." Mike was getting out of water so they can check out his fin. gen is thinking to himself aobut how he might get away with it.

Shanon can feel goosebumps from how close he was,"It's not like we get complimented a lot." Shut. Your. Mouth. Child. England kept his stare on Gen,".... C'mon, give me the hat."

Gen blinked and inched away in the water. "I like it." Prussia hummed, "Vell you are razer beautiful."

England took a step towards the shark mermaid," Gen. " Shanon turned a bit more red,"I d-didn't mean for you to compliment me, idiot." She glanced at him.

Gen puffed her cheeks out as she moved further away from the edge. "Just a little longerrrrr." Prussia grinned, "Didn't mean I couldn't zough."

"Gen please. " England crossed his arms. Shanon looked away with a stubborn huff,"I won't accept it." 

Gen shook her head, "Nope not yet at all." Prussia chuckled, "Ja vell I do accept it."

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" England grumbled. Shanon shook her head,"Nope. Nope. Nope."

"because I take enjoyment of annoying people." Prussia nodded, "Ja ja ja."

"That's rather rude, isn't it?" England raised an eyebrow. Shanon denies this still,".. Don't you guys have a crew to get back to?"

Gen smiled, "Maybe, but there's only so much you can do on an island." Prussia paused before shrugging, "spain's crev, so he should handle it."

"Oh really now?" England hummed. Shanon grumbled,"Then you should probably tell him before his crew gets antsy."

Gen nodded, "Soooo I'm keeping your hat for a little longer." Prussia hummed, "Maybe, but zat vould mean leavink you to go somevhere else on ze island."

"... Seriously." England groaned. Shanon deadpanned,"Aaaaand?"

Gen grinned, "Well it's not like there's anything you could do to stop meeee." Prussia grinned, "Ant I vouldn't intend to lose you just yet."

"I could dive in after you.." England mused. Shanon raised an eyebrow, but she was clearly still flustered,"L-Lose me?"

"Like you can swim as amazing as me." Prussia smirked, "Ja you vere hard to find in ze first place."

"... And what if I did something... Such as... Flipping you over?" England hummed. Shanon shook her head,"Not hard to find at all really. You guys just look in the wrong places."

Gen blinked, "You'd be as bad as Shanon." Prussia shrugged, "Vell not our fault."

"She seems pretty nice and good, so not bad at all." England smirked. Shanon paused,".. Yeah, not your fault for not being able to swim to the depths where we live... But seriously, what if the crew came and took us instead of you guys being here?"

Gen huffed, "I will take your hat underwater if you flip me over, eyebrows." Prussia hummed, "Vill you come viz me back to ze ozers zen?"

"No need to get defensive, Gen." England put his hands up in defense himself, glancing at the kids again. Shanon blinked, then shook her head instantly. She looked scared of that idea,"N-No thanks."

Gen shrugged, making bubbles in the water as her way of grumbling. Mike was keeping his feet in the water so they could look at the scales of his tail. America was touching the tail like cool man. Canada was just moving to look at the way it shines in the light. Prussia smiled, "Oh come on vhy not?"

England sighed, sitting down now. Shanon sighed,"Because, you know, you could trick me? I can't trust you or the crew?"

Gen paused before going back to the edge. "I guess you can have your hat back." Prussia blinked before smiling. "I promise not to do anyzink bad."

"...Thank you.." England smiled in relief. Shanon stared at Prussia for a bit,".. Swear on it?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah yeah I'm not accepting that thank you." Prussia nodded, "I svear on Gilbird."

"Thank you." England smirked a smidge. Shanon sighed,".. Fine, I guess we can."

"I'm not accepting it." Gen stated as she took over the hat and set it ont he ground before sinking under the water like she has been. Prussia hummed and headed back to the others. "Great let's get goink zen."

England reached out, picking up the hat then he put it on,"Thank you." Shanon grumbled quietly before following after him.

Gen shrugged, "Still not accepting it." Prussia glanced at them ebfore going to talk to Spain. spain looked at Prussia, shutting the book as he listened before getting up to go talk to the crew.

"Mhm, I can see that. But still, thank you." England grinned. Shanon looked very nervous still, putting some distance between them and herself.

Gen paused before spitting water at England as pay back. Mike noticed Shanon and smiled, "Shanon!!! Have you talked to Matthew yet?" Canada glanced over and waved as if to say hello. America grinned, "Hey Shanon can we see your tail?" Prussia watched Spain walk off ebfore glancing at France and taking a moment to talk to him briefly.

Shanon blinked, looking over to them and waving a bit herself,"Sorry guys, maybe when I get back. I kinda can't move on land if I do that, I'm going with these guys for a bit and all.." England glanced back at the trio, raising an eyebrow of suspicion.

Mike blinked, "Oh really? What are you going to do then?" Canada and America glanced at each other before looking at Prussia and France questioningly. Prussia nodded and waved at France as he went to follow Spain. Gen hummed, "I say shenanigans! They're obviously planning something."

Shanon rubbed the back of her neck, she kinda hoped she didn't have her trust betrayed. She also didn't know whether she was suppose to follow or not. England stared at them,"Say, what are you guys doing with her?"

Prussia glanced at England, "...Vhat are you talkink about?" Gen is sinking further into the water as she watches them interact. Mike paused before grinning. "Maybe they'll have a party!"

"You're being all hush hush there while Shanon looks nervous..." England got up. Shanon doubts Mike on that front like usual. She already feels like a dumbass now.

Prussia looked at Shanon, "Ah right. Shanon, Spain ant Antonio have it handled so no vorries." Gen paused before just disappearing underwater to find something else to do. Mike shrugged, "Why not come and sit over here?"

Shanon nodded slowly but wasn't entirely sure of this arrangement. England watched them carefully.

Prussia glanced at England and frowned. "You done here already? Because you aren't gettink zat book back." Mike smiled, "Let's just have fun."

"Well I do have to watch America and Canada while that Frog is busy. Since he said he wanted to take Matthew with him and all." England raised an eyebrow, glancing at the kids and Mike. Shanon is clearly not moving at the moment, but someone could say different by the way her legs were shaking.

Prussia shrugged, "Right vhatever. shanon do you vant to go?" Mike was moving more into the water as he went back to talk to the two teens. Canada was getting back into being out of what was going on with them as was America when Mike started talking to them again.

Shanon bit her lip, she could always haul ass out of there if need be.. Seems like Gen moved somewhere too. She left out a shaky sigh,"Y-Yeah.." She walked over a bit closer to him. England doesn't like the sound of this, but he looked at the kids. He decided to listen in on what Mike was telling them.

Mike was telling them about how colorful some of the mermaids he knew were or the style of their tailfins and some things they'd do for fun." Prussia smiled at her before heading back to where the others were. "Let's get goink." Gen was watching Spain and France with the crew form the ocean cautiously.

Shanon gulped as she followed him,"So uh.... What's it like out there?"

Prussia blinked and glanced at Shanon, "Haven't you travelled around before?"

Shanon shook her head,"Usually we stay in climates where the water is right for us... We don't migrate that much, though that's probably just me and Mike. Gen would like to venture out but.." She shrugged.

Prussia nodded, "Vell I kan shov you around if you really vant to zen."

".. Although I liked to, I wouldn't. This is home to me after all, and I wouldn't want separate myself from the others." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck, geez she sounded like a bit of downer right now.

Prussia chuckled, "I'm fairly certain zey von't mind if you travelled around."

"But I do want to come back after some time of I were to travel.. It would be heartbreaking if I couldn't." Shanon looked off to the side, slouching a bit.

Prussia nodded, "Zen let's do it. It vould be fun."

"You guys just got here though?" Shanon raised an eyebrow.

Prussia smiled, "Vell ve found vhat ve vere lookink for."

"And? Thought you guys would enjoy the sights here to be honest." Shanon smiled softly at her surroundings.

Prussia shrugged, "Maybe stay around for a fev days."

Shanon nodded as the reached the beach landing area. She still felt nervous about it all, even to go as far to walking behind Prussia.

Prussia looked around before grinning as he went ot talk to Spain and France. Spain glanced at them and waved, "Nice of you to join us."

Shanon waved slightly, sticking rather close to Gilbert since she was out in the open. Near all of the crew. She felt sick to her stomach.

Prussia glanced at Shanon, "Oh come on it's not zat bad shanon. It'll be fine really."

Shanon grumbled something like Uh huh.. Sure.. She can't help but to be cautious bruh. 

Prussia smiled and patted her on the head like it was fine.

Shanon blinked, glancing up at him with innocent curiosity. As if wondering what that meant or what it was for,"Hm?"

Prussia blinked, "Oh no it's nozink really."

Shanon nodded, then looked around herself. Still, the crew members made her feel out of place. She was okay with the trio, but.. Ugh.

Spain glanced at Prussia then France before focusing on Shanon and smiling. "So what do you like to do?"

"Oh uh.. Read, fish... Dance sorta.." Shanon smiled a bit,"I just go off by what I've seen on ships.."

Spain nodded, "What kind of dancing then?"

"Some of it was waltzing.. Others were like.. Celebratory drunkard styles.. I found myself laughing more than dancing to that though." Shanon laughed quietly at that.

Prussia snickered, "Zat sounds like it." Spain smiled, "Well that must be amusing then."

Shanon hummed,"Oh it was, many times. Ships from varying countries too.."

Spain chuckled, "Well that makes sense considering the island's location."

"Where is it located by your maps?" Shanon tilted her head, curiosity still being a part of her personality even now.

Spain hummed, "I think it would be easier to show you on the maps."

"Can you please show me then, Spain?" Shanon asked almost too sweetly like dear lord someone tell her puppy eyes are not allowed.

Spain chuckled, "They're back on my ship. You sure you would go there?"

".. Well I would if I wouldn't immediately be unable to walk." Shanon rubbed the back of her head. Aka ship in water, mermaid and water, no leg.

Spain shrugged, "That's if you swim there, but you could come on boat."

"That's if we're careful." Shanon hummed, rolling back and forth on her heels. She was basically saying if enough water got in the boat, she would turn back into a mermaid.

Spain smiled, "I'm certain it won't be a problem."

Shanon shrugged,"Then I guess I can agree to go to your ship for that."

Spain nodded, "Right now then?"

"If you feel like it, I don't mind when." Shanon smiled.

Spain hummed and turned, walking back to the boat. "Taht's good!" France glanced at Shanon then Prussia before going ot talk to the crew. Prussia went to follow Spain. "Are you zat interested in maps?"

Shanon hummed,"More like I want to know where this place is for later reference... But I do enjoy looking at any information that I can gather."

Prussia chuckled, "Right vell I'm sure you vill get a lot of information."

Shanon nodded,".. So why did you come on this trip?"

Prussia shrugged, "Sounds like fun. Plus a chance ot piss off eyebrovs ant vho vouldn't vant ot do zat?"

"So you like adventure and getting the upper hand." Shanon snickered, a bit amused.

Prussia shrugged, "It's pretty amusink vhen I do get ze upper hand ja."

"Mhm sure.... Do you have any relatives like England and France do?" Shanon figured America and Canada were somehow related to them.

Prussia nodded, "Ja a little brozer. His name's Germany, but I call him Vest."

"Aw, what's he like?" Shanon smiled, being the... Youngest of her siblings.

Prussia paused ebfore chuckling. "Vest is.. strict ant serious."

"Very different from what most think of a younger sibling, huh?" Shanon asked, looking at him.

Prussia nodded, "Ja you vould zink I vas ze younger one viz our attitudes."

"Kinda cool, switching it up a little." Shanon giggled, looking around again.

Prussia smiled, "Yeah. do you vant help gettink into ze boat?"

"Er.. Yeah, I'm still a bit of a klutz so.. Probably for the best." Shanon didn't look at him after saying that, feeling embarrassed for needing help. Wonder what Gen thought of this going on.

Gen is watching careful before deciding it was shenanigans and going to pull Mike from his fun talks to make him help her out on this. Prussia chuckled and picked her up bridal style before going to the boat.

Good luck Gen. Shanon squeaked quietly at that, not expecting to be picked up so smoothly. She did make sure to play her part and hold onto him though.

Prussia is highly amused witht he squeak, setting her down in the boat once in it. He glanced at Spain and nodded, who motioned for those that had joined them on the baot to start rowing. Gen was quick with sneaking up on the Mike as he talked before quickly grabbing the poor boy and dragging him underwater to speak with him and take him somewhere. America blinked, "What was that about?"

Shanon had let go of him once she was put down. She looked at the water surrounding them. England blinked,".. Let's go to the beach, c'mon now." He got up onto his feet, holding out his hands in case Canada or America wanted that sort of reassurance.

Prussia is making sure Shanon doesn't go into the water as they head ot the ship. America got up and was heading after the direction of the trio. "Tiem to stop some bad guys!" Canada paused before getting up, glancing at the pond before going to follow after.

England sighed, shaking his head as he made sure to keep up with both boys. Shanon could escape at any time given.. Just depends if they really want to sneak off with her.

Prussia glanced at shanon, "So vhat do you have in mind?" America was practically running through the forest to get to the beach with a grin on his face. Canada followed after him slowly because America should slow down.

"What do you mean?" Shanon looked to him, he kind of phrased that a bit weirdly. England sighed before picking up Canada to give him a piggyback ride. Just so they could keep up without him worrying about him being left behind,"America slow down " 

Canada is not arguing with this as he just holds on for the time being. America glanced at England and grinned, "What getting to old to keep up?" Prussia shrugged, "On vhere to go if you left ze island."

"No, you could be in danger too, you little...." England sighed, still going after him. Shanon paused in thought,".. I guess somewhere different from the tropics?.. I read about different places, and some of the weather sounds great to experience.. Like snow.."

Prussia smiled, "Really? Have you seen snov before?" America laughed, "I'll be fine!" He said and went to a stop once making it to the beach. spain was relaxing back in the boat as he looked towards the ship. Gen let go of Mike once they were out from the tunnels and going towards the boat. France glanced over when hearing America and paused when seeing those three before saying a few choice words under his breath.

"No, not at all." Shanon shook her head. England sighed, once he caught up.. He saw the boat, then looked at France, sneering,"... So who's the real pirate here?"

Prussia nodded, "I'll have to shov you it some day zen." France rolled his eyes, "What did you expect us to do?" America blinked, "What's going on?" Spain glanced towards shore then at the water, pausing before leaning on the edge to get a look int he water when eh thought he saw something, already pulling out his gun just in case. Gen huffed as she got near the boat, circling it in thought about how she was going to do this. Mike surface a little ways off, glancing at the boat then towards shore and blinked when seeing the others.

Shanon held her legs up to her chest,"I suppose so.." She blinked, definitely noticing the gun. England scoffed,"Maybe not steal some innocent creature?.. To do this while the boys are around, such a shame."

Prussia smiled, "It von't be an issue trust me." He said, glancing at Spain to see what the problem was. France huffed, "Weren't you coming to do the exact same thing?" Spain frowned, leaning back some as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded. Gen paused when noticing a gleam beforeleaving the water and reaching up to grab Spain to knock him off the boat. "Like hell am I going to let you use that thing." Mike glanced at Gen before going over to help.

Shanon paused,"G-Gen, be careful!" England huffed,"Not entirely no, I wanted to investigate. Then see if I could bring back proof or not, with permission. There has to be reason for why they're hiding from the world usually.."

France shook his head, "Right whatever." America whistled, "spain looks like he's in trouble." Gen huffed, tugging on Spain, definitely grateful with Mike came and ended up tipping the boat over to help. Spain cursed whent he boat started tipping before yanking his hand free to make a point that he still had a freaking gun. Prussia grabbed at the edge of the boat ebfore glancing at Shanon to see if she was going to leave or not as he went and grabbed her arm.

Shanon appeared angry anyway when Prussia grabbed her. She stared at him, definitely hurt that she gave these humans a chance and they ruined it. She did try pulling away. England went wide eyed before basically handing the kids to France,"I bloody fucking swear if Spain harms any of them..!" He had no clue what to do, since he had only brought his sword along. He was pissed that these seemingly rare mermaids could get hurt. 

Prussia wasn't going to let go of her arm as the boat tittered before flipping when Mike put enough pressure on one side. Gen immediately seemed to let go of Spain when the boat flipped and immediately went to push Mike away from the pirates. Spain was quickly to grab at one of the swimming figures once hitting the water. He was definitely not happy. America blinked . "They definitely need help!"

Shanon grumbled before swimming upward to break the surface, because she managed to still care about the one holding her arm,"Let me fucking go." England gritted his teeth before tossing off his hat and jacket before swimming out into the water himself. 

Prussia shook his head as he just held on more tightly. Gen was definitely taking this chance to mess with Spain and disorient him as she swam around, pushing him to the side or down or up. Mike surfaced for a moment to see what was going on above before going back under and helping those that didn't seem to really be helping in capturing mermaids.

"If you won't let go, I'm taking you with me." Shanon glared at him, trying to not let her emotions get the better of her already. Once England was over, be was kind of helping Mike out at first since Gen had Spain handled. Or it looked like she did. As for Shanon, she just dished out that threat(?).

Prussia paused before frowning, "Like you vould actually do zat." Gen was taking amusement out of messing wiht Spain before heading back to the island when he seemed to be figuring out what she was doing. Spain took that chance to break the surface ot get some air and curse. Mike headed back to the island as well after getting some of the crew.

England stayed behind to argue with Spain really, like asking him about what the fuck he was doing. Shanon gave him a cold hard stare before diving back into the water with him. The hand of the arm, that he held onto, was gripping back at his arm too. She wouldn't do anything life threatening but she was pissed and very much hurt as well as betrayed.

Spain was reacting like normal when a goddamn shark circles your boat. Prussia held his breath when she did that, determined ot not let go at all. Gen stopped near where the underwater floor had gotten too high for her to just swim in casually. Mike got onto the sand as he let go of the crewmembers with a sigh fo relief. 

England was not impressed by that sort of excuse. Shanon gritted her teeth, goddamn it! She paused for a moment, he could die without enough air but.. Should she grant him with a little 'mermaid magic'?

Prussia is determined to not let out air until he's sure he's heading back up. Spain doesn't care what England thinks is impressive or not. He is definitely not happy witht he goddamn mermaids that tipped the boat.

Shanon rolled her eyes before grabbing the back of his head, as if going for a headbutt. But instead, she kissed him as she breathed some air into him as well. She pulled away,"There, now we can talk without it being one-sided." England scoffed, maybe he shouldn't have taken one of their kind then.

Prussia paused before raised an eyebrow. "Vhat's ze point of zat?" Spain was going to show her some goddamn maps ofr crying out loud.

"Look, you can breathe underwater for the time being. And talk like seriously, you guys are so fucking suspicious like hELL." Shanon wasn't happy still. England raised an eyebrow,"It didn't look like that at all." 

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Vell it's not like ve are intentionally hidink anyzink." spain glared at England before going to bring the boat back up right.

"Really? I want the whole truth right now, are you as innocent as I perceived? Or were you going to steal me?" Shanon isn't letting up. England rolled his eyes before helping,"Well it's not like France bothered correcting me."

Spain rolled his eyes and got into the boat at that, taking off his coat before looking at England. "You done?" Prussia paused before shrugging, "It's not zat bad."

England rolled his eyes,"Oh, and by the way, Prussia's underwater." With that, he was swimming back to shore. Shanon gripped tighter,"Give me a straight answer damn it!"

Spain paused before cursing and going back into the water to find Prussia. Prussia frowned, "vhy? It's not like you're leavink your friends anymore!" Gen noticed England coming and got Mike's attention as he was telling France, America, and Canada what seemed to have been happening only to get dragged back into the water by her and underwater.

"I don't like feeling betrayed, that's why." Shanon wants a clear conscience about it. England pulled himself onto shore, panting to catch his breath.

Prussia paused before sighing. "Ze maps vere bait." America looked at England and blinked, "So how'd you do?" "I don't think the mermaids are going to be near us for the rest of the time here." Canada added in, glancing int eh direction Gen has dragged off Mike.

"You act like you regret this, you should." Shanon loosened up her hold on him,"Now hurry on back, someone's looking for you." England laid back,"Shanon seems to have disappeared off somewhere with Prussia. Probably down in the water somewhere... Spain's looking now.. I'm sure if we treat them with the same respect as anyone else, they wouldn't want to be so far away." He looked at France,"Looks like mermaids are where you cut off your advances then."

France rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha I haven't had a decent talk with any of them so far." America snickered, "The other one seemed pretty done with it all." "Mike will probably show back up." Canada at least thinks so. Prussia glanced up, pausing when noticing Spain's figure int eh water before shrugging. "Vhen did I say I vas goink to leave you alone?" Gen swam over and made them disconnect arms before grabbing Shanon's arm and heading to the tunnels.

England smiled at Canada,"Mike would probably, exactly. He likes talking to you two at the least." Shanon blinked then shouted at Prussia,"THIS IS WHEN." At that she swam along with Gen to make it easier on her.

Prussia paused at that before going up, grabbing Spain's arm and having him just go back t the surface as well. Gen huffed, "Alright if you're done then awesome. We're done entirely." Canada nodded, "He was nice to talk to at least."

".. Feel bad about the kids though if you think about it..." Shanon mumbled, glancing back slightly. England nodded,"Yep, but now we can't be trusted by the girls it seems.."

"Not thinking about. Don't really care to." Gen stated, going over ot where she had dumped the sad pouty Mike. "You sure I can't tlak to them?" "Yup." France shrugged as he glanced at the boat. "Seems Spain found Prussia." America grinned, "So no casualities? Cool." Canada paused, "...So.. what now?"

Shanon sighed,"Sorry Mike, thought we could trust them." England nodded towards France,"Good, no one is dead. Hopefully no one is hurt either.. As for now.. We could either leave... Or stick around. It wouldn't surprise me if these guys stayed to hunt them down."

France hummed, "There's probably more mermaids here than just those three." Mike whined, "They were nice though!" "Nice to you but not nice to Shanon. Plus one of them pulled a gun." Canada glanced at America then England, "Can we stay a while longer then?" America grinned, "Yeah we should explore this place!"

"They were probably already hiding for all we know but whatever." England sighed, then looked to the boys,".. As long as you two behave and not get into trouble." Shanon slowly nodded before hauling herself onto land,"... Why did they have to do that?"

America had that excited look of his and immediately grabbed Canada's arma nd was running back into the forest. "Alright promise!" France shrugged, "Maybe." Gen shrugged, "Don't know, but staying down here for a while myself." Mike pouted, "Me too I guess."

England sat up, shaking his head,"... You guys probably hurt them differently." Shanon sighed,".. Suppose so.."

France looked at England. "What are you talking about." Gen nodded, "well have fun. I think I'm gonna nap." Witht hat, she left to go back to her cozy spot. Mike glanced at Shanon. "..Could I go see Matthew and Alfred at least? They're really nice and they definitely didn't mean it."

"You probably hurt them emotionally, you know... They're just like us." England hummed. Shanon looked at him,"... At the least dry up, and make sure you're not found by the others. Those two are just kids basically.." 

France shook his head, "I wasn't on that boat." Mike paused, "...What if it was an accident?"

England tsked, shaking his head. He got up, then went to go wait by the forest for whenever the kids came back. Or just so he was closer to them in case something happened. Shanon shook her head,"I talked to Prussia underwater... He admitted that the maps I wanted to look at was bait. " 

France went ot make sure Spain and Prussia ewre okay when their boat got close enough. Mike blinked, "Oh. Sorry that must have been bad."

Shanon sighed,"Yeah.. I actually wanted to trust them.. Really. But nope.." She balled up her fists in her lap.

Mike paused before shrugging, "Maybe they'll try to make it better?"

"Sure, like they care how we feel about it.." Shanon stared down at her lap, beginning to mess with her hands to keep her cool.

Mike smiled and went over, hugging Shanon. "It'll be fine."

Shanon blinked, then leaned a bit into the hug,".. Yeah.. Except they know we exist. And probably guessed that there's more of us."

Mike nodded, "Maybe but it will end up working out fine."

"Uh huh... What I'd do to be as optimistic as you, Mike." Shanon shook her head with a small smile.

Mike hummed, "Well it's best to be happy in bad situations because it always gets better afterwards."

Shanon looked at him,".. Ah, so you aren't an airhead like we thought you were." She smiled widely at him, joking around.

Mike smiled, "I just want everyone to be happy."

"Always do, Mikey, always do." Shanon giggled.

Mike chuckled and then pulled himself out of the pond. "Okay well I'm going to go find them."

"Remember, be careful.." Shanon hummed, staring up at the sky. It would be too risky to go out and about in daylight for her. At least at night she can be just barely visible in water.. And most of them pirates would be asleep.

Mike nodded and went about quickly drying himself off. "I will I promise. Have fun while you're at it, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, go on ahead." Shanon said as she played with the ground around her.

Mike smiled, "Be careful." Was all he said ebfore heading out to find the kids.

Shanon hummed, it looked to be like noon or afternoon right about now. She stared down at the water, Gen usually did nap sometime in the afternoon so..

Gen was contemplating whether it would be ahrd to sink the pirate ship or not.

Shanon would not advise that, she started drawing in the dirt for now to pass the time.

Gen wants to get them back at that.

Gen could always steal more of their shit. Shanon grumbled about various thing, wiping her eyes here and there. Timeskip is in order?

Gen thinks that watching them be sad about their ship sinking would be better. Timeskip sounds good.

Once nightfall occurred again, Shanon slipped into the waters of the pond before sneaking through the tunnels. She was searching for some fish to snack on before going to sleep that night. Thanks to that, she was swimming in the open somewhere from the beach. England himself was barely awake, as he tried to stay up until Canada and America would come back.

The crew had situated themselves closer to the water to try and keep an eye out for anything in the water. Mike helped America and Canada find their way back after a while but didn't get too close to the beach before heading back to a pond to get into the water. America grinned when seeing England, "Dude this place is really cool! You should've looked around!" Canada smiled, "Mike showed up and showed us some spots."

Shanon was a bit busy gnawing on a fish, so she probably floated a bit more closer to the surface. England smile,"Glad you two had fun, now let's get you two to bed, alright? The sooner you sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes."

America blinked, "Oh come on why'd you ruin it like thaaat." Canada looked around, "We'll be sleeping here?" The crew definitely got excited when they saw something that looked like a mermaid, going in to go for it.

"Could go to the comfort of the ship or stay out here." England chuckled. Shanon blinked, what was that?

America paused before looking around. "Sure this sounds fun!" Canada smiled and went to see about something to sleep on. The crew was going in and using the same thing you would use to catch a whale to make it easier ofr them.

England paused before handing Canada his jacket with a small grin, just because they really didn't bring anything for staying the night. Shanon went wide eyed and screeched underwater. Pain tore through her system, even more so when she struggled for a bit. She couldn't escape. That harpoon made sure of it. All that could be heard above water was extremely muffled. And bubbles.

America glanced towards the water and blinked, "What's the crew doing?" Canada mumbled a thank you and glanced in the same direction as America to see what he was talking about. The crew went to pull her out of the water at that, talking about how they caught her.

Shanon practically gave up at that, because she couldn't swim away with a wound like that anyway. She just let them pull her up meanwhile she was trying not to cry from both pain and humiliation. England blinked, looking over. He squinted, then felt his heart drop at the sight.. They actually did it.

America paused before going over to try and make the crew stop. Canada dropped the jacket and went back into the forest to try and find Mike for help. Prussia looked over and paused before going over to help Shanon when America had distracted the crew relatively.

Shanon just stared at the wound the harpoon left for a while before covering her face. Her form shook, whether it had to deal with her emotions or pain, it wasn't clear. Though her tail was twitching while it bled. England got up, simply to watch America and the crew. As if saying he would kill anyone if they harmed him over this.

Prussia looked at her tail before getting some fabric and quickly going over to wrap over the wound. America was definitely trying to come off as really tough as he made them back away from Shanon.

Shanon peeked through her fingers to see who was doing that. It greatly surprised her to see it was Prussia. But she quickly hid her face again, trying to control her twitching tail so it would be easier for him to bandage her up. England smiled at America from behind, but continued to wickedly glare at the crew until they moved away far enough.

Prussia focused on bandaging it up before looking over Shanon. "..Hov you feelink?" America didn't seem to register what England was doing at all as he grinned proudly about himself. The crew was definitely backing off but mainly because of the pirate glare they were getting.

"... What do you think." Shanon answered,".... I can barely move my tail." England nodded before walking closer to America, ruffling his hair,"Good job there, Alfred..."

Prussia nodded and looked around. "You probably shouldn't try to move it for a vhile." America blinked and glanced at England, going up to touch his hair. "I'm not that little!"

"Yeah... Kinda thought that would be the case.." Shanon glanced down at her tail, wincing at the mere sight of it,".. I know I certainly can't walk while it's healing too." England chuckled,"You are still small to me, maybe you should go find your brother now."

Prussia nodded, "I'll help you out vhile you're healink." America huffed and went to go back into the forest, pausing when his brother dashed past him with the ginger child following as they went over ot Shanon.

Shanon turned her head to look at Mike and Canada coming, mumbling something along the lines of Help me out? Yeah right. 

America paused ebfore following them closer to Shanon. Mike kneeled down to look closely at Shanon. He was definitely looking sad about what happened as he looked at her tail. "I'm sorry."

"Mike it's not your fault, calm down. I was just being stupid again, letting my guard down and all." Shanon didn't want him to feel bad about this at all. She blinked,".. Mike, when Gen finds out about this. Please calm her down, I don't want her harming herself or anyone else."

Mike glanced at her face and paused. "I'm not sure I would be able to stop her if she did find out." Canada blinked, "Um what if we kept a look out to help."

"Genesis will be very angry... And destructive most likely.." Shanon sighed,"If I could convince her that everything is going to be fine..." England patted Canada's shoulder,"A lookout would be useful, but I don't want any of Spain's crew to do it after seeing what they did here."

Canada glanced at England, "What about your crew then?" America grinned, "I'll be a lookout!" Mike nodded, "I'll try to talk to her then."

"Try to be as gentle as you can, Mike.." Shanon smiled halfheartedly. England nodded,"I suppose so.. Are Spain and France still awake though?"

Prussia shrugged, "Zey vent lookink in ze forest for more mermaids a vhile ago." Mike nodded slightly and glanced at the water then her. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"Them I suppose I can trust you to watch the boys until I come back then." England hummed before turning around to head to his ship. Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,"It would be appreciated, thank you."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha." Mike nodded again before getting up and went into the water to catch some fish.

Shanon glanced at Prussia,".. Why did you help? A dead mermaid would be just as good as a live mermaid in your world." She's correct, both would be good evidence of their mythical lives. Off goes the England.

Prussia paused before sitting back and setting his hat down to combing through his hair with his fingers. "I just did. Does zere have to be an alternative motive behind it?"

"Sorry that I'm not going to be trusting for a long while." Shanon shifted herself so she could lean up a bit on her elbows.

Prussia shook his head, "It's fine." America smiled, "So do you need anything?" Canada picked back up the jacket, going over to offer shanon it.

Shanon blinked, then smiled at them,"It's fine, America.." She looked to Canada, nodding a bit because yeah she's a bit cold. England wouldn't mind anyway with his pro-mermaid tendencies.

Canada carefully put it on Shanon before moving back slightly just in case. America grinned, "You sure you don't need anything?" Mike surface from water after getting a fish and went over, holding it towards Shanon.

Shanon nodded simply, then grinned at Mike,"Thanks guys, really." She took the fish, killing it first before just straight up nibbling on it. Must be gross to watch. Apparently they don't cook.

Mike nodded and glanced at the others. "Want one?" Canada shook his head as he looked away form the eating. America blinked, "Don't you guys cook it?"

"Hn? No, we normally just eat what we catch raw? It hasn't affected us badly in any way, but it could be because of how we're part fish ourselves.. At least I've never 'cooked' a meal before." Shanon tilted her head. England seemed to be coming back now.

Mike went back down to get some fish himself. America nodded, "Okay then."

"Plus I don't think it is a good idea for us to be around fire at all." Shanon laughed a bit, seeing as they would probably cook. She went back to eating, glancing for a split second at Prussia.

Prussia was focusing on the forest to see if he can spot Spain and France coming back. America grinned, "well I could cook it for you!"

England tsked when he came back completely to them,"And burn yourself? I could cook for her instead." Shanon raised an eyebrow but whatever.

"You are not going to cook for anyone you would kill everyone!" Seems France and Spain were close enough to hear it as France dashed over to stop the soon to be disaster. Spain followed at a slower space until he noticed the mermaid and quickly went over. Prussia looked at them then England before looking at Shanon.

England turned his head slowly and glared at France,"My cooKING ISN'T THAT TERRIBLE." Shanon covered her mouth as to not laugh out all the fish in it. What is with these guys?

France scoffed, "SAYS YOU. IT ALWAYS ENDS UP BURNT AND HORRIBLE. IM SURPRISED AMERICA ISNT DEAD." "Hey!" Prussia chuckled, leaning back some as he propped himself up by his arms. Spain looked over Shanon then Mike before going ot talk to his crew to find out what happened.

"Not everything I cook is burnt. And it's not horrible." England crossed his arms. Shanon shook her head, laying partly eaten fish on her lap for now. She glanced at Spain, then blinked as she remembered a thing,"Sorry to interrupt, England, France.. But uh, so that look out?" "I put a fee of my men at various spots on the island in case Gen comes along, yes." 

Mike blinked, "She might get the wrong idea with pirates all over the island." France raised an eyebrow, "What's going on exactly?" "Spain's crev hit Shanon."

"They're spaced out, some at further inland and others are around the edge. It's one pirate per area." England hummed. Shanon gestured to her tail,"If the blood soaked fabric wasn't enough evidence of that."

Mike nodded, "Oh okay." France nodded, "Is there anything you need then?"

England sighed,"Is there no way to reason with her?" Shanon shook her head,"I'm fine, France.. Just getting over the shock still.. It's going to be a while until I heal.."

Mike paused ebfore glancing at Shanon as if she'd probably be the one to try and reason with Gen if anything. France hummed, "well until then it would be a pleasure to help you."

"Well... I won't be having legs anytime soon soooo..." Shanon was admitting she was completely immobile now. England sighed,"Thought so... Let's hope we're not dead tomorrow."

France smiled, "Nothing will happen while you're here I promise." Mike shrugged, "She'll calm down for sure. Probably just blow off some steam."

"I hope not after this morning's events and now." Shanon grumbled, her tailfin moved a bit. England chuckled,"Hope she doesn't do that to our ships."

Mike smiled, "That might be bad yeah." France paused before glancing at the water. "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

England sighed before sitting down,"Everyone should probably get some rest though..." Shanon listened in to that conversation, then sighed. She's going to have complications sleeping now too.. But she glanced over to Spain, to see how he was handling this.

Spain was practically at the point of ranting to his crew in Spanish as he thought about what to do now. Prussia hummed and went to get his bed ready. France glanced at Canada, "Want help setting up a bed?" Canada blinked and nodded, "That would be nice yeah." America grinned, "Sleeping ont he ground!" Mike looked at Shanon, "Want help getting underwater somewhat?"

Shanon looked to Mike,"Oh uh.. Just my tailfin would be good enough.." She glanced at the little seemingly happy family. England yawned himself.

Mike smiled, "Okay I'll try and be careful." Canada was copying France as he set up a bed ebfore laying down. America got something for a pillow before laying down and going to go to sleep.

Shanon hummed before handing England back his jacket, then looked pointedly at America. The blond nodded in understanding as he carefully laid it over the child. She looked to Mike, whispering that she knows he will be.

Mike nodded and focused carefully as he pulled her tail into the water slightly.

Once that was all settled, Shanon laid back and shut her eyes,"Thanks Mike.." England took to laying down to sleep as well. Trying to ignore the Spanish rant.

Mike nodded with a smile before sinking down. "Welcome Shanon." Spain stopped after a while and got ready for bed like everyone else.

Shanon sighed, then tried to sleep. Her tail still throbbed in pain, causing her to muffle whimpers and the like so she wouldn't disturb the others. Just get through the night and into the day...


	3. Everything Is Going Swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanon's still hurt, but a certain incident had happened to cause many groans within the group.

Well people were stirring and starting to yell as they tried to figure out why Spain's ship was sinking. Speaking of the Spaniard, he got up when he registered what they were saying and watched it for a moment before cursing as he had his crew start to make sure everything they need was with them. Seems Gen blew off her steam by breaking into the bottom of the ship so it would sink.

Shanon eased herself up, cracking her neck because she did not sleep comfortably. She blinked at the sight before groaning,"goddAMNIT GEN." England jolted awake, holding back a smirk and a laugh as he looked back to where his own crew would be and all.

Gen surfaced half her head to look and watch them. Mike spotted her and caught her arm ebfore swimming over to the beach. "I found her!" "Mike what the heeelllllllll." Spain paused when hearing them ebfore looking over. America sat up with a yawn as he looked around tiredly. Canda got up slightly to look around.

"Gen whyyyyyy you do this. You didn't think about this at all did you." Shanon dragged her hand down her face. England put on a pokerface as Gen was brought to the beach.

"He cared about his ship so I broke it so he would have to watch it sink." Gen stated like duh. Revenge. Mike shrugged, "I was sleeping when she did it." Spain is glaring because he isn't happy with this. 

" Revenge isn't always a good thing. This is worse than me getting harpooned. " Shanon said with a good amount of tension in her voice. England glanced at Spain, they could always take his ship. Together. As a group. 

Gen frowned, "It certainly doesn't look worse than you getting harpooned by assholes." Spain is definitely not happy with the idea of being stuck ont he same ship with England for a while. And it was his ship still.

"His crew was already yelled at by Spain. As soon as he saw what happened, actually... What you did wasn't a good thing..." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,".. Besides, I'll be back to the same old me in like.. A month.. Or two... Or so.." She cleared her throat.

Gen huffed, "Nope. Don't care. Still don't feel okay with this at all yet." Mike paused, "So... What now?"

"An apology should be in order. From both sides." Shanon raised an eyebrow at Spain, then Gen. 

Gen paused before shaking her head as she turned and went back underwater. Mike paused, "I'll.. Go get her I guess." Spain rolled his eyes and turned to go into the forest.

Shanon sighed and nodded,"Try talking to her. Don't bring her immediately back." When she said for both sides to apologize, she meant for Spain to apologize to her because of his crew.

Prussia and France seemed to have gotten that and half expected the crew to apologize. The crew noticed the looking before glancing at Shanon and mumbling an apology. Mike nodded and went underwater to follow Gen.

Shanon blinked, she didn't actually expect them to apologize. At all. She looked to the side, somehow embarrassed,"I'll just... Forgive you guys for now." Back to feeling tiny.

Prussia hummed, "So vhat nov exactly?"

Shanon shrugged,"You guys could always leave with England." She had no other advice on that, after all she's going to take a long while to heal.

Prussia shrugged, "Probably ja but not immediately."

"I can't do anything..." Shanon winced as she brought her tail closer to herself. Once she did that, she lightly traced the outside of the fabric.

"It's not too bad. Vant me to revrap zat?" Prussia said, nodding to the fabric.

"Yeah, that's what you're suppose to do when you have a wound, right?" Shanon was staring at it.

Prussia chuckled, "Ja somezink like zat."

Shanon laid her tail flatly back down again, minimal wincing occurred with one wipe to an eye. She's tough, she can handle it.

Prussia got some more fabric before carefully unwrapping what he used the day before as a bandage to see how the wound looked even.

Shanon couldn't look at it without feeling sick so she was looking away,"... I'm uh... Sorry for what Gen did... I knew she was going to be pissed but..."

Prussia shrugged, "I'm sure England von't mind a little more company on his ship."

"Considering you guys are important for your countries, eh?" Shanon hummed, seems like she knows. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow as he wrapped the wound again. "Did you country names give it avay?"

"Well, Gen wouldn't have known. She can't read. I've known it for a bit since I can. Why do you guys go by your countries' names though?" Shanon tilted her head.

Prussia chuckled, "Personifications of our countries."

"... Whatty what what." Shanon blinked.

Prussia nodded, "Ja it's not hard to believe considerink you're real too."

".. Touché... Ssssso... What's it like in Prussia?" Shanon that can be taken in more than one way and this writer needs soap in her mouth for this.

Prussia chuckled, "Vell it's definitely nice ant once of ze best places on Earz."

"Uh huh... I'm still interested about travelling.. But I don't want to be used as some attraction.." Shanon hummed,"To go to places I've never been... That would be fun..."

Prussia nodded, "Zat makes sense. Vouldn't be fun to be stared at all ze time zat's for sure."

Shanon smiled sadly, nodding. Then she perked up,"What are the other countries like too?" She is just a really curious girl.

Prussia blinked and chuckled. "You sure you vant to hear about hov all of zem act?"

"Mmmaaaaaybe. It's a topic." Shanon just had that gleam in her eye of I want to know more and maybe a bit of I want to be a part of your world. England seems to have gone to check on his ship. 

Prussia shrugged, "Vell not really much to knov about ze ozers honestly. Zey are all kind of veird." Gen only intended to sink Spain's ship so all if well. However Gen was still not happy with the outcome.

"Same could be said about you." Shanon smirked lightly, but smiled sweetly in the next moment,".. What about food though? Is there something traditional?" England sighed in relief when he saw his ship then. Good good.

Gen is probably taking her time to ignore Mike by confusing his crew though. Prussia chuckled, "Each country has zeir ovn zinks, but overall ja some of zem are traditional viz zeir food."

England blinked, Gen why. He walked closer to the beach. Shanon nodded,"So what's considered traditional where you're from?" She could be compared to an excited child at this moment.

Gen is using this as a way to ignore Mike. That's basically it. Prussia blinked, "Traditional food? Vurst I guess."

England sighed,"Gen, what are you doing out there?" Shanon nodded, pausing because maybe she should tone down on the questions...

Gen paused when hearing England before looking over. There was a pause before she went underwater like nope not getting caught. Prussia smiled, "Anyzink else you're curious about?" 

But Gen was caught visually. England hasn't done a thing to her. He shook his head before taking a seat at this beach. "... What are the people like out there?" Shanon asked, Geez that was her most innocent question yet.

Gen just instinctively went into hiding once noticed and called out on. She did bring her head above water after a while though, but mainly to stare at England suspiciously. Prussia blinked, pausing for a moment before shrugging. "Zey kan be nice...?"

England is just making sure Gen doesn't do the same thing to his ship. Shanon nodded,".. Are there other people who look like you?"

Gen hasn't decided if he is a danger or not like Spain. Prussia leaned back slightly in thought. "Maybe."

England hasn't done anything yet, he's just tries to be a neutral helpful force between both groups. That just caused Shanon to lean forward a bit,".. Then you're rare then, huh? Usually rare things are the best." StoP SOUNDING SO CUTELY INNOCENT THAT IS MIKE'S JOB.

Prussia blinked and chuckled. "vell obviously I am ze best." Gen is moving close then because he hasn't done anything wrong yet.

Shanon snickered,"Ah, but I wouldn't say you are really." She looked at him, making eye contact as she tilted her head. Honestly it felt like some part of her wanted to trust him. England smiled softly at her, taking off his hat as he put it next to him. Seems like an offer.

Prussia grinned, "Vell zat because you don't me vell enough to knov zat entirely." Gen can't ignore the offer of the hat as she went over to grab it.

"True, but I don't think you'll be around long enough for me to get to know." Shanon knows they have limited supplies after all.. England chuckled,"Do you like it that much?"  
Prussia shrugged, "I doubt it vould be zat hard to live here." Gen glanced at him as she put on the hat before shrugging.

Shanon raised an eyebrow,"I wouldn't think you'd want to live here... I mean, I don't even know how much food there is on land for life to be sustainable..." Kinda strange he hopped right to living there instead of visiting. England paused, staring out to his ship,".. Don't blame you for sinking Spain's ship."

Prussia grinned, "Vell it's a nice place zat's for sure." He just went to what came to mind. Gen hummed, "Awesome."

"If you don't normally live tropically, yeah... Well at least the sky looks nice at night.." Shanon smiled,"I really like looking at the stars.." England rubbed the back of his neck, not even sure what he could talk about.

Prussia hummed, "Do you knov ze constellations zen?" Gen looked at him, "So what's up with your eyebrows?"

"I read about them, but I never been able to point them out.." Shanon glanced at the clouds in the sky. England blinked,"Er.. They just grow thickly? It's a.. Genetic thing."

Prussia nodded, "Maybe I'll help you zere zen." Gen raised an eyebrow, "Odd genetic thing then."

"I think I'd like that." Shanon hummed. England chuckled,"Suppose it is."

Prussia chuckled, "I'm sure you vould." "Are you two gonna kiss?" Oh right the teens were still there. Gen nodded, "Obviously."

Shanon turned rather pink at that,"W-What? No." Not in this context. Nope. France better not be influencing them. She leaned back slightly. England glanced at her,"So what's it like, being a mermaid?.. I mean, do you have some sort of society or government?"

Prussia snickered, "You kids shouldn't talk to Francis so much." America blinked, "He has good food." Gen paused before shrugging. "Never really thought of that. We sorta just follow what is natural when it comes to living in the sea. Eat or be eaten. Plus I mean there's probably others of us not around here? So kinda hard to have a government all together."

Shanon is feeling very dead inside. She doesn't care how good France's food is, it is not enough for that,"W-We were just talking anyway." England nodded,"Interesting..."

America smiled, "But you two were getting really cozy next to each other!" Prussia nodded, "Like friends not lovers, America. Or I'll tell England you're zinkink like France." Gen smiled, "Plus I mean we typically just relax, eat, and sleep and then there's the usual thing of me going to bug any ship that comes by and Shanon making sure we don't get caught."

Shanon laughed it off a bit,"And you wouldn't want that, right America?" England chuckled lightly,"Sounds like you."

America whined before getting up. "Geez you two are mean." Prussia shrugged, "Oh vell kid." Gen snickered, "I hope so or else I wouldn't be me."

"Naaaah, we're as nice as nice can be." Shanon grinned. England nodded,"And Shanon? She normally advises you to stay away?" Quite strange this time around, wonder why it's different.

Prussia chuckled, "Ja definitely nice." America huffed and headed to the forest. "Whatever!" Canada blinked and got up, following after his brother. Gen nodded, "Yeah. I was pretty happy that she agreed to help me with teasing these guys when they showed up."

Shanon giggled at his response, "Stubborn little guy isn't he?" England hummed, looking back towards the others,"Do you wonder why?"

Prussia shrugged, "He vas raised by England." Gen shrugged, "Not really and haven't asked in the three days of this."

Shanon hummed, nodding,"Interesting.. So is Francis really like that? The whole.. Love lessons type of thing?" Be careful he is around probably. England shrugged,"Ah well, probably nothing anyway."

Prussia hummed, "France is ze country of love." Gen smiled, "Soooo what made you want to travel?"

"Must be a happy place then." Shanon smiled. Oh how wrong she probably was. England paused in thought,"Well I get to travel to places I never been.. Meet different people.. Usually take what I want from the rich most of the time..."

Gen nodded, "Sounds like a fun lifestyle then." Prussia snickered, "Yeah sure let's go viz zat for sure."

"Yeah, but every once in a while I have to go back home." England hummed. Shanon raised an eyebrow but just shrugged,"Maybe I'll ask if he can cook me something later, if his food is as good as they say.."

"Where do you live? Is it somewhere nice?" Prussia hummed, "Vell it is pretty good. He'd probably love to."

"It rains and it's pretty chilly throughout the year. Except summer. Hot and humid.." England chuckled,"It's very different from how this place looks." Shanon tapped her fingers on the ground,"Think I should ask?"

Gen nodded, "Must be interesting then." Prussia grinned, "Vell vhy not?"

"If I could and was allowed to, I would take you there with me sometime.." England stared out into the ocean. Shanon then started getting her nerves back,"Er.. Uh.... A bit nervous to.. Now that I think about it.."

"Eh I like hearing aobut places but not going to them." Prussia chuckled and went to get up. "I'll go ask him zen."

"You like staying home, hm?" England asked, glancing at her. Shanon was about to be all no you don't have to but her voice fell short so she stayed. 

Gen grinned, "Well yeah this place has pretty much anything I could need." Prussia smiled at her before going to tlak to France about cooking up some food.

"Certainly sounds like it... Just curious, why is Mike so nice?" England changed the topic a bit. Shanon blinked, turning red from that smile before looking away. Nope nope nope. He's not that attractive. Nope.

Gen blinked and laughed. "That's just Mike. The eternal optimistic that wants to be friends with anything and everything. He's not a danger at all trust me." Prussia talked with France for a while ebfore going back over. France smiled, "Is there anything in particular you would want ot try, Shanon?"

"It's just I have never met anyone that gives that much care to strangers." England chuckled. Shit they were going to see her red face. Shanon looked over and shook her head with a smile,"Anything you make is fine."

Gen nodded, "Mikey loves to care about everyone. He thinks everyone should be happy over anything else really." Prussia took a seat at that with a hum. France nodded as he pondered over that before grinning and going to go through the crates.

"That's rather.. Sweet of him, to be truthful. Much kinder than any human." England smiled with a sigh. Shanon was working on chilling out her face at the moment.

Gen raised an eyebrow, "What are other humans like?" Prussia glanced at Shanon, "You alright zere?"

"Well.. There's a variety of them... But some can be very selfish." England shrugged. Shanon blinked,"Oh uh, I'm fine. Really okay." She looked away again.

"Uh huh. What about those you're usually around?" Prussia chuckled, "You certainly don't seem like it."

".. Usually sour pusses." England hummed,"Or people like that trio, or the kids." Shanon shook her head,"N-nah, I'm so totally fine. Absolutely."

"So assholes or Mike-alikes." Prussia hummed, "You sure?"

"Or some generally mix of the two." England tried to explain at least. Shanon nodded nervously,"Yeaaah. I'm s-sure."

Gen hummed, "Are you in that mix?" Prussia nodded and leaned back. "Alright. If you need soemzink zen just let me knov."

"Do you think I am? I'm not extremely rude or nice." England would say he was neutral around certain people. Shanon nodded again, but leaned over herself to get a handful of water before splashing it onto her face. Hopefully no one had listened to their exchange, or watched it.

Gen nodded, "So in the mix it is." Prussia is going to relax and wait for France to get what he needs and cook.

"I'll take that as a compliment." England smirked lightly. Shanon tossed some water on her tail, gently, then laid back into the sand to relax. She used her right forearm to lay over her eyes, it was oddly comforting to her at least

"Do what you want with that. I'm just going to take your hat." Prussia glanced at Shanon then at France before humming. "So vhat do you do for fun?"

"Really, you're actually taking it this time?" England raised an eyebrow. Shanon paused,".. Race.. Read.. Doodle in the ground or sand... Mess with people from time to time."

Prussia blinked, "You guys race?" Gen shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. Haven't decided."

"Swim racing, foot racing.. Either or. It's fun and we make bets." Shanon smiled. England chuckled,"Still feels like you really like that hat. Maybe because it belongs to a hot person." Oh that didn't go unnoticed.

Gen paused, "Hmmmm well definitely not that hot. I did say kinda hot." She was trying to fix the issue but was definitely blushing slightly at that. Prussia chuckled, "Vhat kind of bets exactly?"

"You sure about that?" England leaned a smidge closer. Shanon hummed,"Usually who would fish for the others.. Sometimes they turned into consequential dares at the end.."

"Yes I am very sure that it's only kinda." Prussia nodded, "Sounds like fun zough."

Pirate England is giving Gen the look,"Positive..?" Shanon giggled,"A lot of fun..."

Gen is definitely trying to act like she wasn't red in the face. "Very positive." Prussia smiled, "Vhat vere ze consequences usually?"

"You look a bit feverish right now though.." England smiled at her. Shanon paused in thought,"Gen normally made us do ridiculously reckless things... Mike normally just made me fish for him, but he's a sneaky bastard here and there. As for what I'd do.. I'm kind of a wimp when it came to deciding those things."

Prussia chuckled, "Ah right okay. I'm glad to hear it's fun zough." Gen huffed, "Keeping this hat now."

Shanon lifted her arm up a bit to glance at him,"Maybe I'll challenge you to a race in the future." England chuckled,"Go on, keep it."

Gen blinked and paused. "...Maybe I won't keep it then." Prussia raised an eyebrow, "You sure about zat?"

"Keep it or don't, your choice." England smiled at her. Shanon sat up,"Mhm, I think I could take you on."

Gen huffed, "You make it difficult to go against you if you say that." Prussia grinned, "I don't zink you could."

"And why do you want to go against me?" England you weasel. Shanon smirked, leaning closer to him,"Nah. I could probably run laps around you."

"Because it's fun to go against anyone to watch them get agitated." Prussia shook his head, "Zere's no vay you could."

"Well, you're not agitating me." England smirked. Shanon leaned over more, trying to go with an in your face tactic,"Pretty sure I could. Preeeetty positive I could." 

"What am I doing then? Because you seem amused." Prussia chuckled, "Nein. You definitely couldn't."

"I am a little bit amused. And I really don't know." England hummed,"Seems like you could be confusing yourself." If Shanon could lean anymore closer, she would fall on him," C o u l d. " 

Gen huffed, "Right whatever." Prussia is highly amused and not moving away or anything with that. "Couldn't."

"So to keep the hat or not?" England smiled innocently. Shanon narrowed her eyes before realizing whoops she is part fish she is clumsy on land atm as she lost balance and landed on him,".....could." 

Gen paused before taking off the hat and putting it on his head, pulling it down to hide his eyes. "Nah." Prussia blinked and laughed at that. "Definitely couldn't."

England went to fix that,"Really? Not funny now?" He smiled crookedly. Shanon paused before laughing a bit herself. Then she tried pushing herself up and off of him,"Definitely could."

Gen nodded, "Not fun anymore." Prussia was contemplating whether or nto to actually help her out there. "Couldn't."

England nodded before looking around again. Shanon huffed,"Could." Well she is having some difficulty since she can't put too much stabilizing weight on her tail.

Gen is inching back into the water now because she doesn't know what else to do. Prussia will help her sit up then. "Couldn't."

"Seems like Shanon is getting more involved with Prussia." England noticed as he commented on it. Shanon grumbled,"Could." She did look away in embarrassment again at this.

"Maybeeeeeeee." "Definitely couldn't."

"You can see for yourself." England hummed. Shanon is half tempted to push him to the ground,"Could."

"...Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Gen is sinking back into the water because she's probably going to go bug others now. Prussia is keeping himself stable as he grins. "Couldn't."

England shrugged before getting up to move closer to the others. Shanon nudges him," Could. " help they are acting like kids. 

Gen is gonna go bug Mike now. Prussia laughed and nudged her back slightly. "Couldn't." No one will stop them.

Have fun Gen. Shanon poked him,"Could.."

Gen is having fun. Prussia smiled, "Couuuuuuuuldn't."

Shanon huffed,"If you say couldn't one more time.."

Prussia hummed, "Couldn't."

That's it. Shanon has decidedly flopped on him like a dead weight. She isn't moving off.

Prussia blinked and laughed, "Shanooooon get oooooooff."

"Nope. Not gonna get off anytime soon." Shanon is stubborn.

"Oh come ooooon. Vhy nooot?"

"Reaaaasons. Like saying I could run laps around you in a future race. Could. " Shanon ain't shifting. 

Prussia chuckled, "No vay you couldn't vin or run laps around me."

"I'm not moving until you say I could win or run laps around you." Shanon glanced at him, turning a smidge pink. Can't believe no one is stopping these two.

Gen was off bugging Mike and France was cooking. spain was also away and the teens were busy. Prussia shook his head, "Nope. I'm not sayink eizer."

"Then you are stuck here. Like this. Forever." Shanon hummed, making herself comfortable.

Prussia hummed and went ot move Shanon. "Nope. Not at all."

Shanon protested against these movements, literally making herself stay laying on him,"Yep, of course."

Prussia laughed and tried once again. "Shanon come on."

"Why, uncomfortable?" Shanon hummed, looking at him.

"Hm... Nah not really." Prussia said, stopping from trying to get her off at that.

"In that case..." Shanon was slowly easing off of him at this point. This felt like a very Gen thing to do.

Prussia is bringing his arm around her to keep her form doing anything. Gen would be highly amused.

Shanon blinked, raising an eyebrow at him,"What?" Here comes back the blush.

Prussia grinned, "Vhat? You're nice ant comfortable right here."

Shanon is trying to not made silly noises in response to that,"... Wh-What.." So she'll just repeat what she just said with a stammer while also trailing off.

Prussia hummed, "You're stayink right here."

Shanon blinked, just giving in at that. She's going to cool down for a bit, he's just being a stupid. Yep. No ulterior or alternate motive here. She's not going to hear the end of this if Gen or America come along.

Gen is probably coming to see what's going on as Mik goes to se eif Canada and America are with the others. He looks over once out of the water before going ot the tunnels to find them further in the island. Prussia grinned, "So vhat do you vant to knov about nov?"

Shanon paused, take it easy. Chill out,".. Do you like how you live?" She just pulled out quite the feels card. Mike will have fun then.

Prussia blinked, "Do I like hov I live? ...I guess I do?" Mike definitely will have fun like he usually does.

"You know, like what you've done up til now? Are you happy with it all?" Shanon glanced at him. Gen is going to spook them isn't she.

Prussia shrugged, "Vell it's definitely fun zat's for sure." Gen is definitely going ot spook them.

Shanon nodded with a smile,"Having a fun life sounds exciting to have.." Considering she does almost nothing compared to him, yeah.

Prussia chuckled, "Ja let's go viz zat zen." "SHARK ON THE BEACH." Gen loved interrupting at weird moments as she got close ot them.

Shanon jolted, gripping at Prussia's clothes as she tensed up. The loud sound bothered her mostly as she looked over. She relaxed,"... Gen?"

Prussia was definitely not okay with this because sharks don't usually mean mermaids. Gen grinned, "Yup. What are you two lovebirds doing?"

"G-Gen no... Just like we told America, we've just been talking." Shanon cannot believe her friend is doing that too now.

"Hm nah Definitely lovebirds." Prussia chuckled, "Your friend is veird."

"Very weird. Gen why are you doing this to me." Shanon would try to move out of his hold again but Gen didn't need to see that.

Prussia isn't letting go of her just yet. Gen grinned, "Because this is fun."

"You are a cruel cruel person. Also did you have to scare everyone with the shark thing?" Shanon smirked, trying not to snicker at that.

Gen shrugged, "Well I am a shark and not something like a clownfish."

"If I could hit you with my tail right now, I would." Shanon hummed,"But you do sneak around way too easily like how the hell."

Gen grinned, "It's easy when you just glide in the water."

"True..." Shanon glanced slightly at Prussia, then tested out if he would let her go now.

Prussia is holding her closely still. Gen snickered and looked around, "Shanon you should get a room."

Shanon squeaked at that, "Gen c'mon it's not like that."

"It's definitely like that." Gen stated with a grin on her face. 

"No no it is not." Shanon argued, already looking flustered at this mess.

Gen snickered, "Yes yes it is very much so."

"It is not an existing thing." Shanon whined slightly.

Gen laughed, "Yes it iiiiiiis." Prussia chuckled, "I don't zink she's goink to stop Shanon."

"Don't care. It's Noooooothiiiing.." Shanon pouted, she is a denier. Especially around the dweeb she's on.

"I'm fighting because it isn't real." Shanon grumbled.

Prussia shook his head, "Nope. It is very real."

"Not you too, whyyyyy?" Shanon whined again.

Prussia grinned, "Because it's cuuuute."

"There is nothiiiiiiiing." Shanon argued again, it's not like she can even escape from this. Gen help.

Gen is not helping because its hilarious. Prussia nodded, "Zere is someziiiiiink."

"Nooothiiiing." Shanon stared at him. Gen pls.

Gen is going ot bug England again. Prussia smiled, "Noooooo."

"There is nothing going on here." Shanon is very flustered and has been abandoned by Gen. England won't understand why she would bother him again but okay.

Gen has more questions and sees England as someone that will answer. Prussia nodded, "Zere is definitely somezink goink on here."

"And what do you think that something is?" Shanon raised an eyebrow. England won't have all answers probably.

Gen thinks he will at least have some. "Soooo how do you guys eat things?" Prussia shrugged, "Just somezink."

"... We cook them? And use utensils?" England tilted his head. Shanon shook her head before trying to get off of him again,"Then it's nothing."

"What does it taste like when cooked?" Prussia hummed, "It's somezink just doesn't have a name."

"Warm..Hm.." England thought about it. Shanon rolled her eyes,"It has to have a name."

Gen paused, "...If I get some fish could oyu cook it?" Prussia chuckled, "No it doesn't."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that." England smiled. Shanon nodded,"I mean, I know it has a name."

Gen nodded and went underwater to catch some fish at that. Prussia smiled, "Nope."

"Gil. It has a name." Shanon stared at him like he was the most confusing guy ever. England hummed as he went to build a fire.

Prussia blinked and chuckled at that. "Nein. Not confusink at all." Gen will be back shortly.

Shanon pouted, "There is a name for that something.. That isn't here." England will wait until then.

Gen is popping back up with some fish, tossing some over to England as she started munching on one. Prussia shrugged, "I'll figure out a name later."

"It is an already existing word, sir." Shanon huffed. England glanced at her,"With or without scales?"

Gen blinked and raised an eyebrow as she stopped eating on her fish. "Does it matter really?" Prussia shrugged, "Maybe I like to pretend it doesn't exist."

"Just asking." England hummed, sticking a stick through a fish before holding it over the fire. Shanon huffed,"Well that's rude.."

Gen nodded, "Okay then." Prussia laughed, "Hov it is rude?"

"Might take a bit." England smiled. Shanon paused, moving to get off of him,"Reasons."

"eating until it's ready." Gen was back to the fish from earlier. Prussia held her close again with a grin. "Nope. Not a good enough reason."

England nodded with a hum. "Totally a good reason for saying it's rude." Shanon is burning up again.

Prussia shook his head, "Nope not at allll." Gen is thinking about what else ot do as she waits.

"Do you seriously have to know?" Shanon grumbled. England surprisingly does not char the poor fish but he does finish up quickly. He slowly passed it to her as to let it cool a bit.. And to not stab her.

Gen took the fish with a grin and went to try it. Prussia nodded, "Zat vould be good."

"Gen could be wrong or right." Was all Shanon muttered. England watched her intently.

Gen is eating it like she normally would fish, raising an eyebrow at England's watching. Prussia blinked, "...About ze lovebirds zink?"

England is watching because she isn't being repulsed by his cooking. Shanon shrugged as she looked away,"Could be, could not be. She was wrong or right about something she said." No entire clear answer here.

Gen would eat anything practically. She held the stick back at him when down. "I'll get more fish." Prussia nodded, "Right okay zen."

England smiled,"Alright, I'll be here." France what are you even doing now. Are you admiring what is happen. Shanon continued looking away, still feeling flustered and blushy about the situation. She also felt awkward.

France is not admiring the murder of food. He is being careful with seasoning and cooking. Gen went back underwater at that to catch more fish. Prussia paused before looking at Shanon then grinning as he kissed her on the neck.

France should enjoy the murdered food. Or the two dorks, or all four dorks. Shanon flinched her neck away, covering said part of her neck with her hand. She turned very red at that, and it seems that was a sensitive spot. She glanced at him from her peripheral vision.

France will not enjoy the food but the dorks are a thing. Prussia grinned, "Somezink vrong shanon?" Gen surfaced with two fish, giving them to England and going to wait patiently.

"Pl-please not there." Shanon mumbled quietly, rubbing that area of her neck. England smiled, kebabbing them both before putting them over the fire. Too bad France, Gen seems to like England's food.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Vhy not right zere?" Gen is very happy with the new taste and is extremely happy. France is just waiting to see if she should interrupt Prussia and Shanon or not.

"Very.. Very good reasons as to not there." Shanon answered. France that could be a good idea. Maybe. You might get an annoyed Prussian. England is happy to serve, enjoying this himself.

Gen likes having the food then. France is going to as he goes over and clears his throat. "You two should probably move so you can actually eat." Prussia frowned slightly at the interruption ebfore groaning as he finally let go of Shanon.

England served the fish again to Gen. Shanon is relieved as she carefully goes back to how she was sitting before. But she's still embarrassed.

Gen is happy to eat more food as she focused on that. France smiled and handed them each a plate ebfore taking a seat. Prussia looked at his plate, moving the food for a moment before starting ot eat it.

England hummed, poking at the fire with another stick. Just to make sure it keeps going. Shanon looked to France, smiling a bit,"Thanks France.." Then with that she started eating too.

Gen grinned, "So do you guys just do this every time?" France chuckled, "Your welcome. I hope you like it."

"Mhm, though sometimes more preparation is done..." England chuckled. Shanon is liking it very much. She is also enjoying the meal and the freedom from Prussia.

"What else do you do then?" Prussia is not enjoying this freedom as he eats his food.

"Use spices, cut off the scales and head.." England hummed. Shanon is just gonna take this moment to enjoy everything right now as she questions if they'll end up like that again.

Gen nodded, "Can you do that then?" Prussia is most likely going ot have them end up like that again.

"I could try, if someone doesn't interrupt." England glanced at France. Shanon finished up soon enough,"Thanks again France, it was really good for something different from what I'm used to. "

Gen grinned, "I can keep waaaatch." France chuckled, "I'm glad to hear. Perhaps I can help you learn how to cook."

England grinned back,"Alright, let's do it." Shanon smiled softly,"I would like that I think."

Gen nodded and brought herself out of the water to dry off while she was at it. France nodded, "Let me know when you want to start, okay?"

England is going to sneak and get spices. Shanon nodded,"Alright, I will."

Gen is watching the trio talking for the time being. France smiled and went to get up. "Well I'll handle putting the dishes up."

Shanon handed him her dish with a sweet grin,"Thank you for this as well." England is trying to tiptoe back without being caught.

France shook his head, "It's the right thing to do." Prussia rolled hs eyes and gave France his plate. Gen is giving England a thumbs up as she watches them.

Shanon hummed, perfectly fine where she was. England grinned, sitting down,"So first is cutting..."

Gen is definitely paying attention to what England is doing and saying now. France smiled and went to put up the plates at that. Prussia glanced at shanon ebfore leaning towards her iwht a grin. "So.."

England cut off the scales, then the head and fishtail. After so, he seasoned. He explained what seasoning did etc. Shanon blinked, raising an eyebrow,"Sooo..?"

Gen seemed more focused on the fish honestly. "So vant to go back to sittink on my lap?"

Once a good explanation was done, England was cooking it again. Shanon froze in surprise,"Er.. Wh-What."

Gen hummed as she waited. "...So have you eaten it before cooking?" Prussia grinned, "I zink you knov vhat I said Shanon."

"Nope. Usually tends to make us sick." England hummed, slowly turning the stick. Shanon meeped quietly at that. She's not answering such a question.

Gen blinked, "Aw really? Laaaame." Prussia hummed leaning towards her because if she doesn't say something then he's gonna make a move.

"Something about raw fish makes us ill.." England sighed. Shanon didn't notice until it was probably too late, turning pink as he got closer.

"That's weird and makes no sense." Prussia chuckled and went ot kiss her ont he nose.

"Not like I understand completely." England sighed. Shanon squeaked at that, immediately willing her nose off,"What was th-that for?"

"Laaaaaaaaaaame." Gen is great friend. Prussia shrugged, "Because I kan."

"Not lame." England hummed. Shanon huffed,"But you can't."

"Definitely lame." Gen nodded in agreement. Prussia chuckled, "Ja I kan."

England raised an eyebrow,"And why?" Shanon shook her head,"Nope."

"Because raw fish is an easy quick snack." Prussia nodded, "Ja."

"I would rather not get sick." England chuckled. Shanon leaned closer out of being stubborn,"No."

Prussia grinned, "Vhy's zat?" Gen shrugged, "Your loss."

".. I uh... You can't just do whatever you want." Shanon grumbled at him. England finished up cooking, letting it cool a but afterwards.

Prussia hummed, "You sure about zat?" Gen is reaching for the fish anyways.

"Very." Shanon was settled on that. England lightly tapped her hand away,"If you don't want to burn your hand, I suggest not touching."

Prussia grinned, "I zink not." Gen paused before huffing as she went ot grab it. "You can't stop me."

"Think so." Shanon has somehow gotten closer. England sighed, letting her learn her lesson.

Prussia shook his head, "Not at all." Gen is willfully ignoring her pain as she attempts to eat the fish. Though she was careful with tearing off bits because it was hot to the mouth too.

"I am pretty sure you can't do whatever you want, Gil." Shanon hasn't moved any closer now. England hummed,"Told you."

Gen glared at England as she focused on eating the fish. Prussia nodded, "I'm sure I kan."

".. Just put your hands in cold water once you're done.." England advised. Shanon huffed, leaning in a bit,"No."

Gen paused before just simply using her other hand ot grab a handful of sand and tossing it at England. Prussia grinned, "Ja."

England sputtered,"Wh-What was that for?!" Shanon raised an eyebrow,"What's that grin for?"

Gen shrugged, "'Cause I felt like it." Prussia hummed, "You're doink it again."

"I was just saying that so you wouldn't be hurt longer than you need to be." England tilted his head. Shanon blinked,"Doing what?"

Gen hummed, "Maybe but I still felt like hitting you with sand." Prussia chuckled, "Ze leanink."

England pouted at that like a child would. Shanon tilted her head,"... And that's an issue because?"

Gen blinked, "What? I know for a fact it didn't hurt you." Prussia smiled, "You'll fall again."

"Yeah but makes me a little sad you did it for almost no reason." England rubbed the back of his neck. Shanon paused, moving to move away from him at that,".. That is an important point."

Gen raised an eyebrow, "and? What am I suppose to do? give you a hug for being a crybaby?" Prussia grabbed her hand as he shook his head. "You don't have to move avay zough."

"Okay now that's harsh." England shrugged, shaking his head. What if the sand got in his eyes? Shanon tensed up at that. Heart be still pls. She looked at him, and then their hands.

Gen doesn't see this as a what if but more of a England being pouty. She gave a shrug, "Okay no hug for you then." Prussia grinned and pulled her to him so she would just sit.

England is just going to stoke the fire now to keep it going. Shanon squeaked, holding onto him once pulled over. She had even shut her eyes in case she landed face first in the sand. She glanced up at him, looking as if she was about to ask another question.

Gen is going back into the water before putting her hand in cold water sounds good now. Prussia chuckled, "Vhat is it nov Shanon?"

England smiled slightly at that. Shanon blinked then grumbled something before saying,"What was that for?" 

Gen is going underwater now for the time being. Prussia smiled, "Vhat do you mean?"

England hummed, just using the fire for some comforting warmth for now. Shanon raised an eyebrow,"Pulling me over, why?"

Gen is coming back with fish so England eats something. Prussia shrugged, "Because I vant to."

England honestly didn't think about eating so that was good. Shanon's eyes shifted back and forth,"And... Uh.. Why is that?" She likes explanations a lot it seems.

Gen is good friend. Prussia hummed, "I vanted you near?"

A good friend that thinks the other is hot. Shanon blinked, quieting down with a little,"Oh.." She does not know what do.

Only kinda hot. Gen came back up to give England some fish. Prussia chuckled, "So comfy?" 

Nah, hot. "Still hungry?" England asked as he took the fish. Shanon paused but decided to not answer. Mainly because she couldn't get her voice to work.

Kinda hot. Gen shook her head, "Nope but you haven't eaten any of the fish yet." Prussia grinned, "You alright zere?" 

Both writers know it was hot. England blinked,"Oh, thank you then." He rubbed the back of his head,"I didn't even notice." Shanon glanced at him and quickly nodded.

Okay yeah this writer gives up denying it. Gen snickered, "That's pretty bad of you." Prussia chuckled, "Right are you goink to say anyzink?"

England nodded before prepping the fish for himself,"Definitely bad.." Shanon paused again in thought before shaking her head. Nope.

Prussia nodded, "Right okay zen." Gen smiled, "Yup."

Shanon is trying to figure things out, sort them and put into place in her head. Was he really interested?.. Or did he want to make her believe that to trick her into travelling..? England hummed, doing what he had done before, surprised that France had done nothing.

Prussia is innocent of tricks at the moment. France is coming to realize what's going on and heading over to them. "Stop cooking your grotesque food!" Gen blinked, "You seem to have a hater."

Shanon glanced towards the crew and forest, wondering when Spain would be back.. And if he would be okay. England rolled his eyes,"I know I do. She has already ate my food. And now I'm cooking my own."

France blinked, "You could've killed her!" Gen raised an eyebrow, "Your food sounds dangerous." Spain was not okay as he goes back to the beach to speak to his crew. Prussia hummed, "Anyzink you vant to do nov?"

"She's not dead and she happened to enjoy it, thank you." England glared at him. Shanon had her eyes on Spain, still feeling guilty about his ship,".. I don't know.."

France raised an eyebrow, "How's that even possible exactly? Does she have tastebuds?" "Well you sounds annoying so I think so." Spain is talking with his crew to figure things out with them. Prussia glanced over before rolling his eyes, "He'll do fine."

England chuckled, pulling the fish from the fire to test taste. Shanon looked at the albino,"You sure?"

France shook his head, "I can't believe you can just eat these things casually." Prussia chuckled and nodded. "Ja I'm sure.'

"It tastes fine to me." England grinned. Shanon sighed as if say aaalright, then leaned on Prussia herself for now. 

"That's because you have poor tastes." France stated as Gen mumbled a burn. Prussia grinned, very happy with this outcome.

England hummed, getting up calmly as he sHOVED ONE OF THE FISH IN FRANCE'S MOUTH, "Eat. Your. Words." Shanon seems to be thinking of the future way too much here. 

France blinked and spit it out at that. "Why would I eat that?!" Gen was laughing as she went to go back underwater. Prussia would suggest just relaxing.

"To prove I am right. " England crossed his arms. Shanon is clear thinking instead though. Have fun with that. 

"No way it tastes horrible!" Prussia suggests relaxing as he slowly goes to just lay back.

"Tastes delicious France, you're just jealous." England smirked widely. Shanon blinked, realizing this as she had to go down with him as while. Because they were kind of holding onto each other still.

"You still can't cook correctly." Prussia is perfectly fine with this as he grins. "Cozy?"

"Pretty sure I can, Bonnefoy." England rolled his eyes. Shanon hummed,"Mmmmno." She's lying, because she is certainly getting cozy there.

France shook his head, "No not at all." Gen surfaced after a while to watch them argue because she had an idea. "You sure about zat?" Prussia questioned with a grin.

"Admit it, I'm great." England stared him down. Shanon nodded slowly, since she was get very cozy. But she wouldn't reveal that. Never.

France folded his arms with a huff. "Not. At. All." Prussia chuckled, "Uh huh. Right okay zen."

England chuckled,"Then I suppose you can't enjoy the finer things in life then." Shanon was basically about to shut her eyes at this point.

"Excuse you but my country is known for their food and love. Two things you miss out on." "Oooooh snaaaap." Prussia is fine with snoozing.

"Excuse me?" England raised an eyebrow, food is one thing but love? That's a bit harsh. Shanon didn't mean to snooze but there's that sense of security again. Though it's surprising that Spain doesn't need any of his friends at the moment.

France is nothing but harsh as he nods. "You heard me." Spain is done at the moment and just needs to vent without dealing with the others that would be involved if he did talk to them. Gen hummed, "oh hey England I can show you something really cool."

England blinked, looking to Gen,".. What is it?"

Gen grinned, "The underwater tunnels are cool."

"... Are you sure I won't drown?" England is asking because that is worrisome.

Gen blinked, "ah right. I can fix that too."

".. How?" England tilted his head a bit at that.

"A kiss works from what I remember." France snickered before going to talk to Prussia and Shanon.

".. A kiss?" England looked dumbfounded at that. France will have fun.

Gen nodded, "Yeah. It'll work I know it." France is as he hums, "You tow having fun?" "Fraance go avaaay."

"... O..kay?" England is still surprised at this as he walked closer. Shanon paused, and yep. There was that movement to get up. At least Prussia was technically making sure she was immobile in her healing period.

Gen doesn't see the problem as she goes underwater to wait. Prussia is holding her close and not letting her leave now. France smiled and went to sit down.

England made sure he put out the fire first, then tossed off what he didn't want wet. He walked into the water, geez the things he did. Shanon paused in a pout but did not argue about this at this point. She glanced at France though.

Gen just thinks it will be fun and a cool experience. Prussia grinned, "So anyzink you vanted to talk to us about?" France chuckled, "Wanted to see what was going on with you two."

Well, England is in the water now. Have fun. Shanon was instantly answering that,"Nothing, nothing is going on."

France smiled, "You sure about that Shanon?" Gen did go over when he was in the water and kissed him. She's sure this will work.

"Yes yes, very sure." Shanon crossed her arms at that. England blinked, not recuperating since that probably was not wanted. But they just have to see if it works after this.

Gen just grinned before going around and heading for the tunnels. "Let's go!" France nodded with a smile. "So I'm guessing you two enjoy talking?"

England followed after her in the water, surprised to find that he could breathe fine. How curious.. Shanon blinked,".... Er... I guess?... Maybe..?"

Prussia chuckled, "Ja it's fine." France hummed, "Any reason why you two are laying down?" Gen slipped through the tunnels, glancing up every once in a while to make sure they were going in the right area.

"His fault." Shanon rolled her eyes. England made sure to follow Gen at an even distance.

Gen grinned, glancing back at him. "The tunnels go through practically everywhere on the island." Prussia snickered, "Not zat bad." France smiled, "You seem comfortable where you are Shanon."

"Interesting.. So we could pop up anywhere?" England inquired. Shanon blinked, blushing some,"What could possibly make you think that?"

France chuckled, "Oh nothing. Just me taking notice." Prussia smiled, "I zink I agree viz France." Gen nodded, "Yup! Anywhere you want to see in particular?"

"Nope. Nope. No. Nah." Shanon mumbled, looking away from Prussia at the least. "I haven't seen the entire island yet soo don't kill me." England chuckled.

"Soo to various places in the island it is!" Prussia laughed, "Ja very much so yeah." France hummed, "You two are cozy with each other."

England smiled, following her along despite eventually he will be tired out. Shanon shook her head,"I-I deny this."

Gen is thinking of the place with the softest grass as she goes up one pond, pulling herself out to flop on the grass. Prussia nodded, "And vhy do you deny zis?"

England followed her out, laying a few feet away from her. Shanon huffed,"Rea. Sons." France help she's been dodging such questions all day.

Gen grinned, "This is practically the softest spot ont he island." France hummed, "How are you two doing today?" "I'm havink a very nice day."

England paused as he felt the ground and the grass,".. Wow it is soft..." Shanon hummed,"It's alright I guess."

Gen nodded with a hum. "Yeah it's a great spot to relaaax." France chuckled, "Just alright? Anything else happen today?" "Nah not really. Does zere need to be somezink?"

England smiled,"Certainly feels like it.." Shanon shrugged,"Nothing much happened." They didn't kiss, Francis.

Gen snickered and stretched. "Yeaaah it's great." France is greatly disappointed as he lets out a sigh. "Right. You two should try to do something then." Prussia shrugged, "Stayink here sounds nice."

"I see why you like it." England laughed quietly. Shanon raised an eyebrow,"Like what, France? It's not like I can do much here."

"Yup is there something you want to see is here while we're here?" France hummed, "We can share stories."

"It is rather nice looking here but I don't see anything that stands out." England hummed as he looked around. Shanon blinked, smirking slightly,"That sounds like fun."

"That's because you aren't looking for places to sleep on." France smiled, "Do you have any good stories?" Prussia snickered, "She probably does from vhat I hear."

"Places to sleep on?" England raised a brow. Shanon looked at Prussia,"... And what is it you hear?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah like this grass. Just somewhere nice and relaxing that you could just take long naps on." Prussia grinned, "Zose consequences after races."

"You really like relaxing, eh?" England chuckled. Shanon thought for a moment,"... Those are times in which I am not proud of."

Prussia laughed, "But zey sounds really amusink." Gen grinned, "What can I say? Either I'm terrorizing humans or taking naps."

"Nope. Not a thing that is going to happen." Shanon needs to be persuaded. "That is so nice of a lifestyle." England commented. 

"Oh come on, Shanon. Please?" Prussia is asking nicely. "It is a great way to live."

"... Fine, what type do you want to hear?" Shanon looked away at the sky in thought. "Of course it is...." England shook his head.

Prussia shrugged, "Vhatever ze vorse one is." Gen grinned, "Yup. Oh do you have anything you're curious of?"

"... Okay so.. One time Gen and Mike tied in a race. I was dead last.. Mike decided to let Gen make the... punishment.. " Shanon started. ".. What do you so around here for fun if there isn't humans?" England glanced at her. 

Prussia snickered, "Right so vhat did it end up beink?" "Oh we do races and fun competitions against each other." Gen is moved to rest on her side now.

"So... She made me collect various clothes from different dead bodies in sunken ships.. Okay that might sound bad but I did clean them before I had to wear them." Shanon rubbed the back of her head,"It was still gross.." England hummed,"What comes out of those then?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "So you dressed up as a human?" France nodded, "How bad did it look entirely?" Gen snickered, "Well we usually have consequential bets."

"..I looked dead and everything was baggy, like these were stretched out wet clothes.. Things were falling apart and everything. It stank too." Shanon looked disgusted while remembering it. "And did you ever have to do such a bet?"

Prussia chuckled, "Vell zat must have been interestink zen. Anyzink else?" Gen shrugged, "Sometimes. It's not that bad."

"... mikeaccidentallyhadmegotoplessonetime.... " Shanon quickly mumbled that. The poor guy didn't even know he made that happen. "Really, with people like Mike and Shanon?" England raised an eyebrow. 

Prussia blinked, "Vait vhat?" Mike is a poor innocent child. Gen nodded, "Yeah. Mike does pretty much innocent consequences and Shanon's usually getting revenge for something I did."

"Nothing." Shanon coughed lightly. "Sounds about right." England chuckled.

Prussia hummed, "I zink you're hidink somezink from me Shanon." Gen smiled, "It's pretty fun."

"It's not important if I was." Shanon looked to France, hoping he would save her. Hell he probably heard her. "Were there ever misunderstandings?" England smirked lightly.

France had an amused look on his face. Seems he did hear, but wasn't going ot say anything on the matter. Prussia leaned towards her, "Oh come oooon shanooon." Gen blinked, "Hm yeah sometimes. Those were great though."

Shanon tried leaning away, in doing so she was leaning towards France probably,"Noooooope. You do not need to know, even if I was hiding anything anyway." England hummed, looking at the sky and sighed,"I can't imagine we can stay here much longer.."

"Oh really? Well it'll be fun until then." France chuckled, "It's an interesting story for sure." Prussia whined, "Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"We can probably only stay another day or two. If some people would stop fantasizing." Yes, England was talking about Prussia. Shanon was turning redder, just tip the scale a little more,"Giiiiiiilllll nooo."

Gen smiled, "I'm sure Mike will be a blubbering mess when oyu guys leave." Prussia huffed, "Vhy nooooooot?"

"Aw.... Hopefully I don't have to drag America this time." England shook his head. Shanon huffed, looking at him slightly annoyed,"Because I have to go topless for an entire day. That is why."

Gen shrugged, "It'll be amusing for sure." Prussia blinked, "Vhich one told oyu to do zat?"

".. And hopefully we can tear Gilbert away too." England laughed. Shanon cleared her throat,"It was a misunderstanding. "

Gen hummed, "shanon seems to have gotten attached to him." Prussia nodded, "Vhich one vas it?"

".. What do you think will happen then?" England glanced at her,"Prussia has to leave." Shanon looked away,"Er, does it matter?"

Gen shrugged, "Not a clue. Depends on what Shanon wants to do." Prussia glanced at France before nodding again. "Ja it does." France chuckled, "It's not a problem."

"How would you feel if.. Shanon left too then?" England said it in.. Quite the sad-like tone. Shanon sighed,"Mike made a slip-up, I misunderstood."

Gen blinked and paused, "...Well if it wants to travel then I'm not going to stop her." Prussia blinked, "Oh really? Vhat did he intentionally mean zen?"

"Wouldn't you miss her? Like, would you ever want her to visit or vice versa?" England wants to be helpful with that. Shanon sighed,"You know, I kinda don't remember.. That's the one detail I forgot."

Gen smiled, "Maybe. Maybe not. Leaving entirely sounds farfetched for me." Prussia nodded, "Right okay." "Where is this one anyways? He doesn't seem to be around here much."

England nodded,"Maybe we'll come back to see you guys again." Shanon blinked,"He's usually with America and Canada from what I see recently."

Gen grinned, "Well that does sound like fun." France nodded and went to get up. "I'll go find them then." Prussia chuckled, "He's like a kid zen."

England smiled,"Then I hope we see each other again in the future." Shanon nodded,"See you later France... And yeah, practically is..."

Gen shrugged, "Maybeeee depends on if there's nice places to sleep over there too." Prussia laughed, "Zat sounds great zen." France nodded and went into the forest to find the kids and Mike.

"We have soft beds, pillows, blankets..." England chuckled. Shanon nodded,".. So uh.. How much longer do you think you guys can stay?"

Gen blinked, "Beds? Do you have any on your ship or something?" Prussia paused in through before shrugging. "Vho knovs."

"Eh, the beds aren't top notch but.. Still a bed." England smiled. Shanon looked up at the sky again, sighing,"... You probably only have a couple of days left."

Gen nodded, "Sounds great to sleep on then." Prussia shrugged, "Vell it doesn't mean ve von't see each ozer."

"We always sleep on beds at night." England hummed,"Nothing is as good as a well made bed." Shanon glanced at him, but then down at herself. This dampened her mood anyway,"... I could become some distant memory by then."

Gen snickered, "Except for soft grass like this." Prussia grinned, "Vhat are you talkink about? It's pretty ahrd to forget meetink a mermaid."

"You just haven't experience a bed yet." England chuckled. Shanon shook her head with a small smile,"People always manage to forget things. Who's to say you'll remember me in a couple of centuries...."

Gen shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt it can beat this spot of grass." Prussia hummed, "I'm certain I'll remember you."

"Why don't we go to my ship then?" England suggested offhandedly. Shanon glanced at him again,"And why would that be? Just because I'm supposedly mythical?"

Gen blinked ad paused ebfore getting up to go back into the water. "Nope." Prussia chuckled, "Nope. Because it's you."

"Alright, won't ask again." England blinked, following her movements. Shanon blinked a few times,"Me?"

Gen hummed, "I'm not going on any ship." Prussia nodded, "Ja vhat's vrong viz sayink zat?"

"Understandable." England shrugged as he entered the water. Shanon paused,".. Uh... Mainly what it could..... Imply?"

Gen nodded, "Yup. So want to travel around a little more?" Prussia grinned, "It doesn't have ot imply anyzink if you're zat troubled by it."

"Sure, if you don't mind." England grinned. Shanon blinked, then cleared her throat again as she looked around and away from him ".. Who said I was troubled by it?"

Gen hummed and went underwater at that. Prussia blinked, oh he was definitely happy at that. "So it's not a problem?"

England followed suit of course, where oh where will they go. Shanon nodded,".. Not a problem..."

Gen gave England a quick peck to make sure he wouldn't drown before heading off. She was probably going to where they usually do their races or something. Prussia nodded and held her close. "I'll make sure ot remember zat zen."

England was still partially startled by that but shook out of his stupor pretty fast. He followed after her, looking around. Shanon let herself actually get cozy here now, even if her face was warming up.

Gen grinned as she swam to the open expanse on one side of the island. "Okay so our underwater races are usually done here." Prussia grinned and kissed her on the head. "Anyzink else I should knov?"

"Nice big area... With a few obstacles I see." England chuckled as he viewed it. Shanon quietly squeaked at that, like the most quiet thing ever. She just hid her face after that.

Gen nodded, "Sometimes we even do the race throught he tunnels to see who can get to the other side fastest." Prussia chuckled, "You just knov hov to be cute, huh?"

"Really? Who usually wins that?" England hummed. Shanon shook her head,"It's not like I'm trying. " 

Gen hummed, "I like to think I do, but I might be wrong or not." Prussia smiled, "Zat makes it cuter you knov."

"Any other places around here?" England asked in interest. Shanon whined,"No I don't knooow thaaaat."

"Ummm I think there's something sorta like a waterfall. Probably not exactly the same. I guess more like a brook or something." Prussia nodded, "Vell nov you doooo."

"Think it's worth it?" England asked, mainly depending on her opinion here. Shanon huffed, grumbling the word idiot under her breathe. 

Gen blinked and laughed, "Well obviously! It'll be fun!!" Prussia laughed, "Oh come on it's not zat bad."

"Alright, lead the way Genesis." England grinned. Shanon made quiet muffled noises, but made no protest.

Gen nodded, going past him and back into the tunnels. Prussia is pleased with no protest as he goes back to just holding her close.

England was once again on the chase as he followed behind. Shanon is so done.

Gen is making sure she didn't go too fast. Prussia thinks Shanon shouldn't be done yet.

England is exaggerating in narrative. Shanon looks up at him again. Oh if they saw them now.

England is a dork. Gen would tease Shanon like no tomorrow. Prussia smiled at her casually on this one. "Any ozer fun stories?"

"Um.... Almost got caught in a fish net once... Scared away sailors by pretending to be Sirens..." Shanon listed off two things.

Prussia nodded, "Have you met sirens before zen?" Gen grinned when reaching near the surface of one pond going to the edge that was furthest from the one seeming to bubble with water.

"They are scarier. But they can be nice... I mean, they rescue women from ships if they're 'prisoners' or 'cargo'. " Shanon shrugged. England pulled himself onto land with a heavy breath.

Gen hummed, "You alright there England?" Prussia blinked, "Really? Vell zat does sound nice of zem."

"Yep, just tired." England chuckled. Shanon nodded,"I hope you guys don't run into them though."

Gen nodded, "Theeen you should rest here. It's a nice spot too." Prussia smiled, "I'm sure ve von't."

"Suppose.. I should." England turned around to rest on his back on the ground. Shanon hummed and nuzzled into his side by instinct,"... Alright, maybe I'll get someone to put in a good word for you guys still."

Gen grinned, "So anything else you might want to check out?" Prussia chuckled, "Glad to hear zat."

"Just relax for now. Can't think straight." England smiled. Shanon paused for a good moment. Then lightly kissed his cheek.

Gen nodded, resting her arms on the edge as she put her chin on them. "Alrightie then." Prussia blinked and smiled, "You kan't get cuter."

England shut his eyes at that. Not resting, just relaxing. Shanon blinked,"I'm not though?"

Gen is probably going to rest herself though. Prussia nodded, going ot nuzzle her. "Ja very cute."

Shanon whined,"Nooo." England is attentive to his surroundings by hearing.

Prussia nodded, "Yeeeeeeeeessssss." Gen is dozing off now.

"Nope. This is not a topic." Shanon grumbled. Have fun sleeping Gen.

Gen is having fun in her dreams. Prussia grinned, "Ja vell you are cute anyvays."

"Be quiet." Shanon glanced around.

"Awwww vhy should I?" The crew is milling around and acting casual like they aren't seeing anything. Spain seems to have left again to look around more.

"The. Crew." Shanon huffed enough to blow hair out of her face.

Prussia glanced over at them and paused before shrugging. "Zey aren't a problem at all."

"Nnnnn." Shanon laid her head down on him.

Prussia chuckled and lightly patted her on the head. "It's fine trust me. Zey von't bozer us at all."

Shanon sighed, slightly scooting closer just because she can. She can blame it on being 'cold'.

Prussia made no objections about it as he grinned before glancing down to make sure her tail was fine with this.

Shanon was probably ignoring her tail at the time. It was okay, but could be put in a better position.

Prussia doesn't want her uncomfortable in anyway plus her tail is kind of important.

Shanon is not paying attention to her needs at the moment. That is a bad. A very bad. The writer acknowledges that.

Prussia is going to sit up to make sure the bandage doesn't need changing or if it does so he can change it.

Shanon is just going to continue holding onto him then. She glanced at the bandage.. It doesn't hurt to be safe.

Prussia carefully detached himself to go and get some more strips of fabric to wrap it in.

Shanon just sat there with internally whining until he was to come back. Though while he was doing that, she looked at her tail. She started reaching towards it to gently touch the area around it.

Prussia came back because it seems the crew was ready for him and quickly gave him some strips. He sat back down and went aobut unwrapping it.

Shanon looked at her tail,".. Red, blue, and yellow..." She mumbled mostly, they seemed to be colors that went together.

Prussia glanced at her, giving her a kiss on the temple ebfore focusing on bandaging it once again.

Shanon blinked, unfocused on her tail now. She covered her mouth as she looked away, turning very red again. More red!

Prussia is chuckling about the reaction he got as he leaned back once he was done.

Shanon paused before slowly leaning back to once again join him. Damn it Prussia.

Prussia is very happy with her joining him as he brings an arm around her.

Shanon is once again very close to the dork, enjoying the sense of comfort he brought to her.

Prussia is pleased to be of comfort for the mermaid.

Shanon paused for a moment before very quietly saying his human name. The entirety of it, not just Gil.

Prussia blinked and glanced at her, "Is zere somezink on your mind?"

"Oh uh.. No nevermind." Shanon glanced off to the side at that.

Prussia smiled, "Come on you kan tell me."

"No, really. It's just silly." Shanon shook her head.

Prussia shrugged, "I'm up for silly. Vhat is it?"

Shanon huffed, cupping his face quickly. Only to chicken out and kiss the corner of his mouth. England has practically been watching Gen sleep for a bit now.

Gen would call that creepy. He should just wake her up for pete's sake. Prussia blinked and paused before grinning as he kisses her.

England hummed, getting up to go over to her. Shanon squeaked at that still, but she kinda brought herself into doing it. Somehow.

Gen is just being an innocent mermaid and not causing trouble at the moment as she snoozes. Prussia is up for anything if she's game for it honestly. Anything can happen.

England lightly shook Gen's shoulder,"Gen? Are you done resting yet?" Shanon is mermaid. There is not an appropriate spot for certain things to occur. The writer holds a doughnut and a hot dog. Then a fish and a hot dog. Do not hit the writer.

Gen grumbled before just moving her arms to sink into the water and make bubbles as she grumbled, opening her eyes to squint at England like why. This writer pleads to hit the other writer like no why. Prussia is fine with not doing those thigns at the moment. 

"C'mon, we can be here all day." England chuckled. Shanon is fine with just kisses.

Gen paused before shrugging and pulling herself out of the water. "Fiiiine." Prussia can work with that then.

"So, back to the beach or?" England suggested but also trailed off. Shanon pulled away after a bit because damn she's getting flustered.

"Lemme dry off fiiiiiiiirst." Gen said like come on dude. I just woke up. Prussia grinned, "Vas zat all you vanted to do?" 

"I can wait, calm down." England smiled at her. Shanon hid her face again,"Maybe."

Gen nodded and focused on drying her darn legs. Prussia chuckled, "Zat's fine zough. Ant cute."

England hummed as he kept an eye out. Shanon huffed,"Not."

Gen grinned, getting up after a while of drying and stood up. "Okay want me to lead the way back?" Prussia nodded, "Definitely cute."

"Yeah.. Kinda lost.." England rubbed the back of his neck. Shanon grumbled something while she ended up hugging him. Blame it on being cold.

Gen laughed and started heading in the direction of the beach. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Prussia smiled and hugged her back. He was definitely happy with this whether it was for being cold or not.

England followed her, his nerves on end recently. Shanon smiled the smallest bit, she could just fall asleep again, to be truthful.

Gen is acting casual as she turns to look at him while walking. "So what's up with you pirate guy?" Prussia is perfectly fine with that.

"Nothing much? Might go looking for France and the young ones in a bit." England shrugged. Shanon is going to do that then.

Gen smiled, "I'm sure Mike is keeping a good eye on the two kids." Yes sleep is good.

"I trust him, but still." England sighed,"Can't give kids too much freedom.." Shanon is just going to lightly snooze here then.

"That's lame. Extremely lame. why not." Gen turned around to focus on where she's going. Prussia is all for a light snooze.

".. They could get hurt... Or something." England sighed. Yes light snooze.

Gen shook her head, "Mike's energetic and happy but he's very careful. No worries at all."

"I just like knowing if they're okay by checking on them here and there.." England glanced at her.

Gen nodded, "Yeah, but Mike's probably showing them around so who knows where he is taking them at the moment."

"True.." England nodded, he's just being a parent at the moment.

Gen hummed, "You should stop worrying so muuuuch Englaaaand."

"Maybe if you had kids, you'd understand." England is a very worried parent because this place is still basically new.

Gen shrugged, "Maybe but there's nothing to worry about. It's a safe place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one has something rather eventful, so be prepared.


	4. Their Second End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ship comes in and changes how things were going forever.

Mike grinned as he splashed some water on the unsuspecting brothers before going underwater. This day he was playing with them at the beach so it would be easier on the parental countries. America laughed and dunked his head underwater to see where Mike was going, while Canada looked around to see where he might be next. Gen snickered as she watched them, "There's no way they're going to get Mikey if they're playing with water." France smiled and took off things like his coat and hat ot make sure they wouldn't get wet before going to join them to help get Mike. Prussia hummed, glancing over at Spain to see him going over what they had left int he crates with the crew. Some of the crew was enjoying the sight of the kids playing though and were sitting around relaxing while doing so.

Shanon sighed at the sights. It was apparent that they were going to leave soon anyway, no matter how many times Prussia would tell her that he'd come back. She was laying back and staring at the sky as usual. England chuckled, watching the kids with Mike and France,"They can try.."

Gen shrugged, "You're talking about Mikey though." Mike popped up as he dumped water on Canada's head before going under as America splashed water at him. Canada shook his head to get some of the water off him. France grinned as he went to get Mike. Prussia glanced at Shanon. He leaned towards her, "Somezink on your mind?"

"Trying counts." England smirked and shook his head. Shanon blinked, looking at him,"Oh uh... Nothing different from the usual."

Gen glanced at England ebfore poking him in the arm. "Nope. Not at all." Prussia nodded, "Vant to talk about it zen?" Mike surface again after a while, circling the brothers as he laughed. France surface when he needed air and realized that Mike wasn't down there. America laughed and went to splash France at that. Canada grinned, laughing with the two of them before grabbing a handful of water and dumping it on Mike's head.

England blinked, poking back,"They just got back at him." Shanon shook her head, sitting herself up,".. No, because I can't keep you here forever anyway. You have things to do, places to see. I'm just being selfish."

Gen grinned, poking in response. "Still didn't get him as bad as he got them." Prussia shrugged, "Beink selfish is just fine zough. Nozink vrong viz it at all." Mike smiled as he turned to float upside down as he started talking to them. America blinked ebfore looking over at them, "England we're going to go underwater!" Canada glanced at France, who just chuckled and nodded as he went to get out.

England rolled his eyes at Gen but nodded for America,"Alright, remember to be careful!" Shanon huffed, grumbling about things being unfair anyway. She glanced at Prussia.

Prussia chuckled and leaned into her. "Come on it's nto zat bad shanon." Gen hummed, poking him again. America nodded, "Yeah yeah!" He said before looking at Canada and Mike then following Mike underwater. Canada paused, waiting until France was out of the water before following after them.

Shanon leaned onto him in return, "Yeah yeah...." England laughed at America's response... And think poked back at Gen because seriously.

Gen is going to keep poking back then. Prussia smiled and kissed her ont he head. "Really. Dont' vorry about it yet."

They are doing dorky things. England raised an eyebrow,"And what are you thinking you're going to accomplish by doing this?" Shanon sighed quietly again, hugging onto his side because yes. Comfort.

Gen shrugged, "Nothing. Just wanted to poke you." Prussia hugged her close at that with a hum. "Better?"

"And you didn't expect retaliation?" England hummed. Shanon nodded,"Better.. Mhm..."

"Obviously." Gen said, making emphasis by poking him. Prussia nodded, "Good. Zere's nozink to vorry about at all. I promise."

England shook his head,"Silly.." Shanon glanced up at him, huffing before kissing his cheek bashfully.

Gen shrugged, "Fine I'll just go hang out with someone else." Prussia grinned, "I zink you missed Shanon."

"Oh come on, who else would you hang out with here?" England complained. Shanon blinked, pinkness returned to her cheeks,"O-oh...?"

"Uhhh Spain." Gen is throwing names out here. Prussia nodded, giving her a peck on the lips. "Ja you missed."

"Really, the one in which had a ship you wrecked?" England smirked a bit. Shanon smiled a little at that,"Seems so."

"I could hang out with France." Prussia smirked, "Do I get a revard for pointink it out?"

"Why do you hurt me so? " England stared at her. Shanon hummed in thought for a moment,"... Sure, why not." 

Gen raised an eyebrow, "It can't be that bad if I don't hang out with you." Prussia grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "Really?"

"Hanging out with France would hurt." England corrected. Shanon leaned in as well,"Yes, really you idiot.." She smiled wider.

"Why do you hate hiiiim?" Prussia is very happy with this as he kisses her.

"He's a bastard." England huffed. Shanon's giggling subsided as she kissed back.

Gen laughed, "You're just grumpy, huh?" Prussia grinned into it as he kissed her again, holding her close.

"No, I just hate his guts especially a lot." England chuckled. Shanon squeaked a little bit from that, but didn't really seem to mind at all.

Gen smiled, "Grumpy. Extremely grumpy." Prussia won't stop unless made to stop.

"Am not." England denies this. Shanon won't either it seems... But what about an outside force?

Gen hummed, "Prove it then." France was laughing about what was going on and Spain was ignoring it all. The crew was definitely not going to interrupt.

"How do I prove that?" England raised an eyebrow. Ah, but there is still that other outside force.

Gen shrugged, "I don't know. you think of something, Eyebrows." that force would be great to have show up now.

"...." England facepalmed. And so it does appear. Shanon paid the sounds no mind because, hey, it's water splashing other waves.

Gen smiled then blinked when seeing a ship. "Oh hey new ship!" Mike surfaced when the water moved enough, glancing over as Canada and America surfaced as well.

Shanon blinked, separating from Gilbert when she heard that. England blinked, looking up. He raised his hand over his eyes, squinting,".. Hungary's ship?"

Gen got up, going to the water to get in and get close. Prussia sighed and looked over ebfore pausing. "Ah shit."

"Wait, Gen!" England called out because he wasn't sure if that was safe. Shanon blinked, looking at Prussia,"What is it, Gil?

Gen waved her hand back at England as she swam towards the ship. Prussia sat up with a sigh. "Elizabez is comink."

England grumbled, this could be bad... Shanon tilted her head,".. And..?" She moved with him.

Prussia shrugged, "Ant she's probably vonderink vhy ve haven't been seen for a vhile." Gen surfaced near the boat to try and get a look at who was up there. Mike went to shore with America and Canada. America grinned, "Now more of us can have fun here!"

Hungary smirked to herself when one of her crew came up to her. Telling her one of the mermaids came over. She paced in the captain's room before sliding a gun to the crewmate,"Make it fast. The boys will snap out of their deranged fantasies after that." England felt his stomach twisting,"Gen, c'mon now! You could just wait until they get onto land!" Shanon nodded,"... That's... Good.. Right? England sounds worried.."

Gen glanced towards them, "England it's fine!" America glanced at England then towards the ship. "Something wrong?" Canada looked at Mike to see if he knew something. Mike shrugged, showing he had no idea what was the problem. Prussia paused, "I'm not sure Shanon." Spain was definitely interested in what was going on as he watched the ship as did the crew and france.

England just had a nagging feeling. Then it grew to be true as he watched in horror. The crewmate that was given the gun didn't waste their time as they shot Genesis dead-on. A headshot. England drew in a sharp intake of breath, looking towards Mike,"Swim out of here, now." Shanon had missed the initial shot, but she did see her friend fall dramatically into the water.. And she heard the gunfire... She didn't even bother panicking, considering she couldnt do much.

Mike glanced towards Gen and blinked before going towards the ship to get Gen. America blinked, pausing before looking at England. "They aren't actually doing that right?" France went over to Canada to usher him around so he wouldn't see what was happening. Prussia got up, cursing. "ELIZABEZ."

England ran his hand through his hair before getting a hold of America, murmuring something along the lines of Goddamn it Mike. He tried moving him out of there too. Shanon blinked as she watched Mike go out there, "Mike?! Are you an idiot?!!" What she would do to be able to swim again. Hungary hummed, believing she was doing what was just. Although she was making her crew do the work for her at the moment. 

America looked at England, "Why are they doing that exactly?" Mike quickly went to get Gen's body, glancing up carefully at the crew. Prussia sighed, "Zis is bad. Really bad."

"I... They could see the mermaids as a bad thing, America." England sighed. Shanon was biting her nails as she watched Mike, she was more worried about him than herself,"No joke..." She wanted to do something. 

America blinked, "So they'll just kill them??" Prussia looked at shanon then the ship, "Ve need to get you avay from her." Mike was going underwater and heading for the tunnels because this writer has trouble trying to hurt the cinnamon roll.

"Sadly, yes." England shook his head. Shanon raised an eyebrow at him,".. Was kind of hoping that was an answer. I can't move on my own still."

America blinked, "Are they going to hurt everyone else too?" Prussia nodded and picked up shanon before heading into the forest.

"No, I think they only came to... 'Rescue' us." England glanced at him. Shanon held onto him as much as she could at this

America paused before glancing at England's ship. "We still have your ship though, so why would it be rescuing?" Prussia frowned as he focused on getting to the pond from before.

".. Because we've been gone without a single word. I didn't exactly land in clear view." England cursed at himself,".. And there's a legend of mermaids and.. Or Sirens luring men to their deaths... So..." Shanon was being quiet mostly anyway, watching the beach from over Prussia's shoulder.

America blinked, "Should we tell them?" Spain was helping the crew put everything back into the creates, while France just softly spoke to Canada about the situation. Prussia glanced at her every once in a while as he ran, making sure to keep a hold on her.

"They won't believe us. They'll just think we're living in some fantasy right now." England sighed. Shanon continued to be quiet, even her small sorry of an apology was barely audible.

America paused before looking at the ship silently. "Shanon I'm sure everyzink vill be fine."

Shanon smiled sadly,".. Don't you know? Fairytales don't get happy endings. That's why there's not a lot of us, I'd assume.."

Prussia shook his head, slowing down near the pond before carefully putting her in it. "It vill vork out fine."

"Says the guy that joined what could have been on a wild goose chase." Shanon smirked lightly.

Prussia shrugged, "It vorked out really vell zough."

"... Do you think she'll even listen?" Shanon asked finally.

Prussia paused before shrugging. "I hope so."

"No sure answer, huh.." Shanon played with the water a little bit.

Prussia glanced back before taking a seat. "I'm sure zis vill go vell."

Shanon started messing with the grass too, plucking it,"I hope for that but.. It just doesn't feel like it will.."

Prussia smiled, "I'm certain it vill get better."

"How certain?" Shanon looked up at him.

Prussia blinked, "Certain enough zat I'm not vorried."

"Well that's reassuring." Shanon smirked a bit at that.

Prussia grinned and leaned down, kissing her on the head. "Ja nozink to vorry about."

Shanon snickered, grabbing his hand just to hold onto as she rubbed circles on it,".. I suppose I shouldn't worry then either..."

Prussia chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Ja don't vorry yourself about zis."

Shanon then lightly kissed his knuckles,"Yeah.. I got it.."

Prussia smiled then paused in thought. "Do you zink you kan stay undervater for a vhile?"

"Possibly.. Should I?" Shanon tilted her head.

Prussia glanced towards the beach then shanon before nodding. "Ja you probably should."

"Alright, see you.." Shanon let go of him before easing herself into the depths of the pond.

Prussia paused, waiting a few minutes before heading back to the beach.

Shanon will just keep herself on some underwater edge. She looked around the pond, quietly wondering how long Prussia would be..

Prussia is checking to see if Hungary docked yet.

Hungary has done so, just now leaving her ship as her crew got off first. She seemed to have a gun at the ready.

Prussia paused ebfore heading towards her. "Vhat's your deal?!"

"Oh, so you are here too. Good. Everyone is here and alive." Hungary hummed,"And as for your question, what are you going on about?"

Prussia frowned, "Zese are mermaids not sirens. Zey are harmless!"

"Mermaids, Sirens. They are all the same, Gilbert. Tricksters, seducers, killers." Hungary eyed him,"After all, one of them sunk Spain's ship, didn't they? I saw parts of it in the ocean."

Prussia paused before glancing at England like you speak crazy fantasy you explain this. 

England cleared his throat,"Elizabeth.. They had no intentions to harm us until we harmed them. Spain's crew attacked one of them, so another sunk his ship in revenge. Only his ship. Everyone was on land." Hungary crossed her arms,"Uh huh......"

Prussia nodded, "Vhich follovink zat you killed ze one zat vould sink ze ship anyvays."

"And the others that you seem to be hiding?" Hungary questioned. England huffed,"Just leave them alone, we were going to leave anyway on my ship soon enough."

Prussia nodded again, "Leave it be Elizabez."

Hungary paused as one of her crew whispered in her ear. She nodded,".. From what I've heard, you were carrying one of them into that forest.. A rather bad place for a mermaid unless there's some water.." England glanced at Spain, like If we don't leave now, she'll find the others. 

Prussia glared, "Don't you dare go looking." Spain hummed, "I would rather just leave already."

Hungary grumbled about how proof was whisked away from them. She turned around, telling her crew to head back now that everything seemed okay. She wouldn't want to get on 4 countries' bad sides.

Prussia paused before looking back to the forest thinking about if he could quickly go back to say goodbye or something at least.

England glanced at Prussia,"... Go on, I won't leave until you're back."

Prussia glanced at him for a second ebfore nodding and heading back to the pond.

England hummed,"Alright Spain, let's get the last of the crates onboard."

Spain nodded and looked at his crew before going to help them get it all loaded.

England was assisting with it all as well. Shanon was partly peeking above the surface of the pond. She kinda got a little impatient.

Prussia was running back as he stumbled to the little clearing when slowing down. France was on America and Canada duty instead of assisting the two of them and the crew.

Shanon blinked, pulling herself up a bit,"Gil?" She was trying not to laugh at the stumble she saw.

Prussia looked at shanon and paused before glancing back then taking a seat. "Shanon I have to go."

Shanon nodded,"I know..." She brought herself up to him basically,"... That's why I've been so gloomy, y'know that."

Prussia blinked and smiled slightly. "I vill be back zough. I promise."

"Positive?" Shanon glanced at him, her mouth not being able to decide to smile or frown.

Prussia nodded, "I svear I vill be back."

Shanon smiled as much as she could,"Alright, I'll take your word for it." She looked at him, biting her lip.

Prussia smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise."

"Hey, you missed." Shanon grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

Prussia raised an eyebrow before catching her drift as he chuckled. "Ja I guess so. Kan you help me viz zat zen?"

Shanon giggled quietly at that before cupping one side of his face,"Sure, just.. Right here." She pulled him closer at that. Dorks. Gen being watching them in death or glaring at Hungary, or wishing she could cheer up Mike.

Gen is probably glaring at Hungary's ship wishing to just make it sink. Prussia grinned, obliging with that before kissing her.

And there was their last kiss. Shanon happened to put in as much emotion into it as she could. Poor Ghost Gen, she can't do a thing.

Prussia responded with just the same before pulling away, giving her a quick peck on the nose as well before getting up and going back to the beach.

Shanon did the sad thing of watching him leave. That was until he was out of view, hidden by the forest. She turned her head, staring at the pond.

Mike surfaced after a while, looking at Shanon. "So you okay shanon?" Prussia is going to get on the ship now.

"I'm unharmed... She's really gone, isn't she?" Shanon looked at him. England nodded to Prussia once he was on, giving his crew the signal to set sail.

Mike blinked and nodded, "They hit her pointblank. No way to save her." Prussia glanced around, looking towards Hungary's ship to make sure she was leaving too.

"oh...." Shanon whispered, biting her lip harshly. Hungary is going, keep calm.

Mike paused before putting on a small smile. "I'm sure we'll figure something out." Prussia is glad she is going then.

".. Maybe.." Here comes the waterworks.

Mike is trying to think of a way of cheering up the shanon at that. He doesn't want friends sad. Or dead but that can't be helped.

Nope. Shanon is going to cry over her dead friend. And probably also the goodbye with Prussia.

Mike is just going to hug her then.

Shanon hugged Mike tightly because they probably both need this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also Hungary is not meant to be the baddie, plus do understand that bit at least.


	5. NOT YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has yet to be time for posting this chapter just like the last one for Caster's Doom.

It won't be up until later so keep an eye out for Notes sending you to an updated version of this chapter!


End file.
